


Changes

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 45,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: Not too long ago, a war ravaged the Underground. Out of that war came a monster. A monster unlike any the Underground had ever seen. Her blood-lust was so strong she'd kill anyone, friend or foe. Innocent or guilty. The Council's hand was forced into taking action. They trapped her memories of who she was into a rather small corner of her brain and sent her to the Above, where she'd live out her life as a normal human.Or so they thought.Lilith Williams was visited in a dream one day by a very peculiar man. His hair was long, his eyes strange, and his clothes rather old-fashioned. He showed her a world she never thought possible, but then she forgot when she awoke. She continues to visit the strange world every so often in her dreams, but then she goes there for real and remembers everything.Secrets become revealed, love sparks, and war rages. How is Lilith supposed to handle all of this when she's only a mere human? Or is she something more?NOTE: This book is also up on Wattpad, so if you want to check it out it's by the same name by me, TheRebelWillSurvive. Also, this book will be updated every Saturday, like on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net. Okay? Okay.





	1. Chapter One: The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters. I do not profit in any way by this book. The only thing I own are my OC's and the story line, though if Jareth were up for owning I would certainly be first in line ;)

  
Author's notes: I do not in any way own Labyrinth nor its chatacters. I do not profit from this in any way. I only own my OC's and the story line.  


* * *

As I sat on the hill overlooking the valley, I felt a single tear escape from my eye. No more were to follow it. I shall never cry again. I will be strong and I will be brave.

I stood from my seat atop the hill and turned to face my new life. A new life for a new me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~* Lilith's POV *~*

"Lilith, what are you doing?" My mother questioned.

"I don't know..." I replied.

"Sure you don't..."

I giggled and turned back to the stove. My mother and I own a little bakery in the town circle. We bake pretty much anything so we've got quite the reputation here in our little town and beyond. Often when tourists are passing through, they make a point to stop here and try one of our famous pastries. Namely, our cupcakes.

The oven beeped and I took out the tray of muffins that rested inside. I placed the tray on a counter to let them cool a bit and decided to check out to see if there was anything I needed to straighten up in the front of the shop. The happy looking yellow walls enclosed the small dining area for the customers who'd prefer to eat here rather than take it out. None of the white tables had anyone around then and all seemed orderly. But that didn't stop the creeps I got from the sight. Empty dining rooms have always creeped me out...

I walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the muffin tray off the counter and started placing the lemon muffins in their appropriate spots in the display case under the counter. I heard the tinkling of the bell above the shop door and glanced up to see a handsome man with short, wispy blonde hair and dazzling blue mismatched eyes.

I smiled at the man and straightened up. "Can I help you?"

He smiled back, his blue eyes making brief contact with mine before they began flitting over the goods in the display case. "Well, they all look so good.I'm not quite sure what to choose..." He said.

British? Interesting...

I let out a small chuckle and offered him a warm smile. "It's alright, we often get that here. People often come here for the cupcakes, but I think that our brownies are much better than them."

The man smirked and his sharp, mismatched eyes locked with mine for yet another brief moment. "Well, I guess I'll take your word for it..."

"Lilith," I said taking the hint.

"Lilith... such an interesting name."

Hearing him say my name with his accent made the hairs on my arms stand on end. Something about this man just wasn't right... He had a very strange presence about him. Like he commanded all the attention in a room without uttering a single word.

"Yeah... I kinda get that a lot..."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I have a rather strange name as well."

"Oh really?" I asked, fascinated. Honestly, I didn't think any name could be stranger than Lilith. It's the bloody name of the vampire queen!

"Yes, it's Jareth."

"Still not as bad as being named after the mother of all vampires," I said with a small smirk.

"Touche."

"So, how many brownies?" I asked, returning to the original topic. "Two would be nice."

I bent down and grabbed two of our brownies with a small square of parchment paper and placed them in a bag for him. I gave him the price and he handed over his due amount.

"Well, I hope we meet again, Lilith," Jareth said with a smirk gracing his lips once more. Does this man ever stop grinning?

"Well, I'll usually be here." I said as I gestured to the shop.

"Well, I'll be sure to come back then. Oh, and here." He handed me one of his brownies.

"Oh, there's no need to give me this. You did buy it after all." I began getting all flustered. Why would he give me this? We've barely known each other for five minutes and I'm not even pretty!

"It's a present," he said, insisting.

I hesitantly took the brownie from his hand, not really sure what to do. I mean, I still have only known this guy for five minutes.

"Well, thank you I guess."

He smirked. Jeez... this guy really never stops smirking...

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around then." And with that, he left the shop. What a strange man...

I shrugged and turned back to the kitchen. I cast a glance around and saw my mom by the electric mixer. She was watching whatever batter that was in there spin around and around. She appeared to be mesmerized by it. This often happens to my mom. She gets distracted by everything, just like me.

"Mom? I think it's mixed."

She jumped and whipped her head around. "What/ Oh! Yeah, I think you're right," she said vaguely.

I chuckled lightly to myself and leaned on a counter.

"So, who were you talking to out there?" She asked with a sly grin.

"Just a customer."

"Really? And what was this customer's name?" She asked, her grin growing wider.

"His name was Jareth I believe." She froze as soon as I said his name.

"Mom? You okay?"

She straightened herself out and gave me a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just knew someone with that name. We haven't seen each other in a long time..."

"Oh... Well, he didn't really look old enough to be a friend of yours..."

Mom laughed and shook her head. "I'm sure it's not the same person. Here, come help me with this cake."

And so we finished our day without any incidents. I closed up shop and headed up stairs to the flat mom and I live in. I ran a hand through my light brown hair. Something was off about today. Something's coming. I'm not sure what, but I can feel it. There's something coming, and I'm not sure if it's gonna be pretty.

I shook those thoughts from my head and entered the flat. I'm sure it's nothing. If it is something, I'll just have to wait and see. Weather it's good or not... Well, I better cross my fingers and hope for the former.

I entered my room and flopped down on my bed. I stared up at my ceiling and began tracing shapes into it with my eyes. Mostly non-objective shapes, but I could make out a few faces in the bubbly ceiling. Tracing shapes with my eyes could only keep me preoccupied for so long. My mind soon drifted off into fantasy worlds with dragons and castles, rolling hills and jagged mountains. My mind often made up fantasies such as this one. I guess it was to compensate for the fact that my life is quite a lonely one, even with my friends and family always so close to me.

And then my mind wandered to a fantasy tale mom had told me as a child. She said it had actually happened, but I no longer believe in the fantastic tale she told me. It was a tale of a young girl, my mother, who wished away her brother to a Goblin King in a fit of rage. He took him to his Labyrinth, and in order to rescue him before the Goblin King turned him into a goblin, she had to solve the labyrinth in thirteen hours. As she traversed the dangerous Labyrinth, she made a few friends such as Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus. With the help of these three friends, she solved the Labyrinth and made it to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that he had stolen. Once she reached him, she declared that he had no power over her and everything was restored. Her baby brother was returned home and mom never saw the Goblin King ever again.

She said she could still talk to her friends from the Labyrinth through her mirror, but she never showed me. As if she was afraid of what might happen if she did so.

I shook the childhood story out of my head and headed out to the kitchen. When I entered, I saw mom putting out dishes and placing a big bowl of spaghetti in the middle of the table.

"I guess I was right on time then," I said as I took my place at the table.

"I guess so."

Something's bothering her... She's normally more witty and always has a comeback. Hmm...

We ate our dinner in a shared silence until we were finished. I went back up into my room and plopped down once more onto my bed; continuing my staring contest with my ceiling.

After what felt like ages, I began to feel sleepy. I shut my eyes and I soon began to dream.

I was in a magnificent castle made entirely out of stone, and before me was a throne. But the throne was not empty. There sat a familiar figure, but with long blonde hair and outlandish clothes to match the hairstyle he wore. He glanced up at me and gave me a smirk. This man and his smirks!

"Jareth? What's going on? I'm confused. What is this place? What are you doing here? What is up with those clothes, I mean my god! They're ridiculous!" I prattled on.

"Enough, Lilith!" He snapped. I shut my mouth. He's scary... "All of your questions will be answered in due time, but for now, why don't I show you around my castle?" He offered, suddenly kind again.

Should I really? I mean, he has been pretty nice to me so far. This is just a dream after all, right? What's the harm in having a little fun?

I took the arm he had offered me and we began our tour of the magnificent castle. First he showed me the library, a magnificent room two stories high with books lining the walls all the way up. There were comfy looking sofas surrounding fire pits and all sorts of different places to lounge dotted all across the room. I can definitely see myself spending my free time in here! But alas, this is only a dream. I shall never have a chance to visit all of these books.

The next stop was the dining hall. A magnificent room that stretched far and wide, with a long oak table in the center. It looked as if it could seat as many as twenty if one really desired! The walls stretched high into the sky and met to form a spectacular ceiling that depicted some sort of war. Quite a strange thing to have above your head as you ate.

"You will be joining me here later tonight, so I expect you to remember the way here," Jareth said curtly.

"Really? Well... Okay I guess..."

"Would you like to go see the ballroom?" Jareth asked with asmall smile. Almost like he's remembering an inside joke.

"Yes! I've always wanted to see an actual ballroom!" It's true. It's been a dream of mine to see a ballroom. Well, I guess I can check that off my bucket list now..

We traversed the many twists and turns of the castle. Honestly, this castle is huge! I mean, it's almost like it's bigger on the inside! Wait, is Jareth a Time Lord? I scrutinized the maybe-Time Lord's back as I thought. It wouldn't really surprise me. He does dress like a Time Lord... Hmm...

We reached these magnificent oak double doors that towered above us. They were carved with intricate designs that swirled and looped all around the huge doors. It was very fascinating. I could've sat there and traced the designs with my eyes, but Jareth pushed the grand doors open to reveal a grand ballroom. It was all white with pillars of the same color positioned at regular intervals. There were crystals everywhere! Everything seemed to sparkle!

Kinda like the man behind me... Hehehe...

Jareth waltzed into the ballroom with a regal-like grace. I followed behind him, feeling out of place in my worn out pyjamas and no makeup. I feel like I should be dressed in a poofy princess dress with my hair done up extravagantly and my "natural beauty" shining. Yeah right...

Jareth turned and held out his hand to me with a small smile gracing his lips. Sometimes, he really, truly looks handsome. This is one of those moments.

"May I have this dance?"

I blushed and brushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "I would, but there's no music."

As soon as those words left my mouth, Jareth winked and a slow waltz began to play. I blushed even more and slowly took his hand. He pulled me into him and placed his hand on the small of my back. I placed my hand on his shoulder. I kept my eyes downcast on his chest as we danced. His hand left mine and lifted my head up until his eyes met mine

"You know, it's rude not to look your partner in the eye while you're dancing."

I blushed and my head was downcast once again out of habit. He lifted my head again and quirked his eyebrow. "There's no need to be embarrassed, love. Just keep your eyes up, I promise I won't bite," he said with a wink.

I laughed and nodded my head. "Okay, I'll try my best."

We continued to dance for what felt like forever, but I didn't mind. It was fun, and Jareth was very kind to me. When I accidentally stepped on his foot, he did not wince or point it out. We just kept on dancing. But, like every song, it had to come to an end and so did our dance. The last note had played, but Jareth's hands lingered in mine and on my hip for a few moments longer. I didn't mind. I would've been happy to stay like this forever, but he pulled away.

"I'll be showing you to your chambers now."

He turned on his heel and began striding back towards the door. I followed behind him, trying not to fall too far behind him. We soon reached a pair of doors that looked fairly simple, but Jareth pulled them open to reveal an extravagant room. Its walls were a pale mossy green decorated with grey swirls. A large bed with a white, gauzy canopy lay pushed against the far wall with a quilt and comforter of the same shade as the walls. There was a vanity on the left side of the room covered in all kinds of makeup and such. And then beside the vanity was a door, and another one beside the bed. And then, on the right side of the room, I spotted a bay window with cushioning on the ledge and pillows resting on top of it.

I turned to Jareth and gave him a big smile. "This room is just... Wow... I... Thank you, but I don't quite understand why you're doing all of this for me."

Jareth smiled and caressed my cheek with his gloved knuckles. "Because one as beautiful and kind as yourself deserves only the best."

I laughed and shook my head. "Hon, I think you picked up the wrong girl because a) I'm rude b) I swear like a sailor in the right mood c) I am by no means beautiful and d) we barely know each other."

Jareth's eyes widened and he stood there astonished for a moment. Then his grin spread and he burst out laughing. I snickered a little to myself, not being able to stop myself. I laugh at other people laughing, there is no avoiding it.

Jareth finished laughing and gave me an amused look. "I knew it was too good to be true. You're a Williams, you're all stubborn and defiant. You never play quite by the rules. But Lilith, don't put yourself down. You are kind and you are beautiful, you just can't really see it yet."

This time it was my turn to laugh. "Believe all you want, pretty boy, but just know that flattery and gifts ain't the way to get to my heart. I'm not a hopeless romantic. Not anymore."

A pain shot through my heart as I remembered the past. No, Lilith. Now isn't the time to think about the past.

Jareth sighed and shook his bead. "I will have to make you see, but that will have to wait for another time."

"What's that suppo-" Jareth cut me off by forming a crystal on his fingertips and then throwing it on the ground, covering everything in glitter.

I shot up in bed, my eyes wide and my heart racing.

What? Oh... That dream must've been one hell of dream if it left me like this!

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. Whatever. There's no point in trying to remember it. It's long gone into the recesses of my brain.

And with that, I slid out of bed began getting ready for work.


	2. Chapter Two: Old Friends

  
Author's notes: This book will be updated on every Saturday from now on (at least I hope so). Reviews are much appreciated ^.^  


* * *

*~* Jareth's POV *~*

I gazed into the crystal I had grasped in my hand and smiled as Lilith went about her day. She is even more beautiful than her mother ever was. And had a much more open mind and a kind heart. She'd never even think about wishing away any siblings - if she had any - let alone actually do it!

I chuckled to myself and threw the crystal into the air and it soon dissipated. She will make a fine queen indeed.

*~* Lilith's POV *~*

"Hey mom, I'm gonna go see Elle now! Bye!" I shouted back to my mom as I headed to the door.

"Okay, just be careful!"

"I will!"

I left the bakery and pulled my coat tighter around me. The weather here sucks! I can't wait until I get enough money to move anywhere with better weather. I walked down the street, waving to a few familiar faces.I felt a small urge to look down the street. Not sure why I felt the urge, I still looked. Down the street, I saw the man from yesterday. He gave me a small smile and a wave, and I returned the favor. I soon found myself at Elle's apartment complex. I made my way through the building and eventually found her place. I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. 

The door in front of me opened and I was tackled by an over-excited Elle.

"Lilith! I was wondering when you'd show up. You haven't visited me in forever!" Elle shouted. I laughed and shoved the girl off of me. "I'd never abandon a friend! Now, let's go inside."

"But why?" Elle asked with a confused look.

"Because I want to. Now move!"

Elle finally let me inside and I soon found myself on her couch with her sitting on top of me. It's better not to ask how this happened...

I yawned and shut my eyes for a bit. "Did you not get enough sleep last night Lil? You're usually not yawning for another couple of hours."

I shook my head. "No, I got plenty of sleep. I dunno... I am pretty tired though."

Elle sighed and turned around on me. "Maybe you're just over-working yourself? Take a day off from work, relax. Sleep in. Go out with some people and have fun! You're always working in that bakery, it's time to go get some you time."

I shook my head, immediately refusing the thought. "No, mom needs my help. I can't leave her to run the bakery by herself! She'll go mad!"

Elle laughed and shook her head. "Your mother ran the bakery fine when you were still a child, so why would it be any different now? I'm sure she'd agree with me," Elle said quite smugly.

I rolled my eyes. Does this girl think I'm stupid? "It's not that, she'd burn the building down if I weren't there to keep an eye on here!"

Elle threw her head back and laughed. "Damn right she would! How about this, take a Saturday or something off, and I'll stay there and keep an eye on your mom to make sure she doesn't burn down the entire neighborhood. Anyway, I need to touch up on my baking skills."

I sighed. There's no point. They'd honestly force me to take a day off. It'd be better if I just willingly agreed to this and got everything over with. "Fine, I'll do it if it'll make you happy."

"Yay!" Elle squealed. She hugged me tight and then pulled back. "We must find you someone to socialize with. Wait, what about that guy you were waving to before I found you? He was a cutie patootie," Elle cooed.

"How'd you know?" I shouted.

"I saw you two out of my window." I chuckled and shook my head. "Creep. And no, I barely know the guy, Elle! We just met yesterday and we had a brief conversation. Albeit we did flirt a bit, but it was all playful flirting."

"Hon, all flirting is playful flirting."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. But still, it'd be weird if I was like 'hey! Wanna hang out Saturday?' To someone who is practically a complete freaking stranger? I'd be mortified!"

"Fine then, I'll do it for you." Elle quickly got up and dashed out the door. "Elle! God damn it woman!" I shouted as I chased after her. The red-head giggled and scanned the streets for the mystery man. Good thing I spotted him before she did. He was walking down the street towards the bakery.

Maybe he was going to visit me? I shook the thought out of my mind. That's ridiculous! Why'd he want to see me? He did say he'd be back to see you, my brain cooed. Haha, that's a funny thought. He'd still not want to see me.

Unfortunately, the red-head was faster than me and reached Jareth before I could. Damn it!

I tried to reach them and stop Elle before she could say anything, but I was too late.

"Hey! So I saw you and Lilith being friendly back there and wondered if you'd like to accompany her on her day off next week?"

Jareth's eyes had an amused look to them as he glanced at me panting beside Elle. "I'd love to. I was actually on my way to see her at the bakery, but it appears I would have been sorely disappointed if I hadn't been stopped by you."

See? He was going to see you my brain gloated. Oh curse you...

"Good! Well, since Lil here was off to the bakery herself, why don't you two go together then? I have to head out to work myself, so you two go run along."

As Elle walked away, she gave me a wink and a smirk. I'm gonna kill you you sneaky weasel...

"Well then, I guess let's go. There's no point in wasting time," I said with a heavy sigh. I'm an awkward person who does not like being shoved into awkward situation, especially by Elle. Sometimes that woman annoys the crap out of me.

Jareth smiled at me and began to walk. I trailed behind him and tried not to feel awkward. Completely failed. I felt like I looked like a lost puppy trailing behind a stranger in the hopes that he'd lead me home. Well... That's pretty much what is happening. I'm just trailing behind Jareth as we made our way to my bakery. Oh joy, I'm a lost puppy...

"Umm... The bakery's here, Lilith."

I stopped and looked beside me. Oh, I walked past the bakery. Good job Lil...

"Oh, sorry. I guess I got lost inside my mind for a bit."

"Everyone occasionally does that, it's nothing to be sorry for."

I gave him a small smile and walked through the door he was holding open for me. I quickly raced back to the kitchen and grabbed my apron. I tied it around my waist as I made my way to the front. I smiled and Jareth and leaned onto the counter.

"So, what do you want?"

Jareth glanced over the goods in the display case. "I think I'm down for another brownie."

"Okay, just one?"

"Two."

I sighed. "You're not giving me one again, are you?"

Jareth smirked. "Why of course I am. What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't buy a lady a sweet? It'd just be plain rude."

I rolled my eyes. "You're adorable. There's no need for you to waste money on me," I said as I grabbed his brownies.

"Yes, but I choose to. I think you're interesting, so I want to get to know you better. And I've heard that the best way to get to know people today is through spoiling them, so I plan on spoiling you until you're sick of it."

"You know, it'd be a lot easier to say that you wanted to be friends," I said with a laugh. I handed him his brownies and he handed me his money.

"Yes, it would. But what's the fun in that?"

He handed me my brownie and I shook my head. This man is a strange specimen indeed.

My mom walked in with a tray full of cookies and dropped them as soon as she saw Jareth. Her eyes were glued on the man with a look of horror clear on her face. Jareth gave her a concerned look. I was just confused. Why would she freak out like that? It's not like she knows him. Well, she did say she knew a Jareth... Maybe this is the one she was talking about?

"Excuse me, are you alright miss?" Jareth asked.

Mom continued to stare at him.

"Mom? Are you okay? Mom?"

Her head snapped over to me. "What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I was just surprised is all." She gave me a soft smile.

I didn't believe her, but let it slide. "Whatever you say, mom. Oh, this is Jareth," I said as I motioned to Jareth.

Jareth gave my mom a smile and a nod. Mom didn't return the favor.

"Um, Lil, hon? Can you give me and... Jareth," she sneered his name. "Some time? I'd like to talk to him for a minute. Alone."

I found this a bit strange, well, a lot strange, but I didn't want to argue with my mom in front of Jareth. "Fine, whatever. I'll be in the back." And I waked out.

*~* Jareth's POV *~*

Lilith left Sarah and I alone in the room. Sarah made sure she was back in the kitchen before she turned to me with a fiery fury in her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" She whisper-shouted at me.

"Sarah, it's been a long time since you ran my Labyrinth, didn't you have time to figure out what I meant at the end? I know you're smarter than that."

Sarah gave me a confused look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, Sarah. You're as naive as ever. You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. Did you never think about that? This isn't a simple game of 'something here is different than the others', this is me trying to tell you that I'm not who you think I am! You wished for a frightening Goblin King, I gave you a frightening Goblin King! Now will you please stop being so dense?!"

Sarah stood, frozen, to her spot. "I-I never thought of that. I... I'm sorry, Jareth. But, the question I've asked still hasn't been answered yet. What exactly are you doing here? And what are you doing with my daughter? My god... Are you going to take her there?"

I shrugged. "I've been occasionally watching you two, and she fascinated me. I decided to pay her a visit, and she definitely deepened my curiosity. And uh, who exactly is her father?" I didn't exactly want to ask that question in fear that it'd make everything awkward between us, but I needed to make sure that she's not what I think she is.

"I don't know. I adopted her when she was still a baby."

Part of me was terrified of what this meant, but the other half of me was relieved that Sarah hadn't done... That.

"Jareth? Why does it matter? What's happening? Is there something wrong with my daughter? Damnit Jareth answer me!"

I grabbed Sarah by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Sarah, trust me. There is nothing wrong with your daughter. But, she's not safe here. She's not human, Sarah. She's part fae, and I need to protect her. There are some very bad men after her, and they will do anything to get to her."

Sarah laughed. "There's no way that girl's part fae, Jareth. I've seen you. You're graceful and you can turn every head in a room once you walk in. Lilith is the clumsiest girl in the world and she blends in quite well. The only thing odd about that girl is how much she daydreams. You've definitely got the wrong girl."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I figured it'd take a lot more than that to convince Sarah.

"Okay, yeah. I'll admit she is not the most graceful or the most stunning, but she is in danger, and she will be hurt if I leave her here. I'm asking for your permission to take her to the Underground, Sarah. Even if you agree or not, I'm still taking her. I'm letting you make it easier on all of us by doing this. I'm sorry Sarah, but I care about her too. I'm not going to let her get hurt because you refused to keep her safe."

Sarah sighed. "I... I just don't know. I still can't see you without seeing you as him. I don't know if I really want to trust you with her. I've raised her, and I've kept her safe without even knowing about this so-called 'threat'. How can I know I can trust you with her?"

"You can't. You'll just have to wait and see."

Sarah stood and stared at her hands. After a few minutes, she sighed. "Fine. But I want to be able to mirror-talk with her. You are not taking that away from me. Now I have to figure out what to tell everybody... They'll get worried about her."

"No problem. Just tell her she wanted some time off from working and that she went out of state to go travel a bit. You think they'll buy that?"

Sarah shrugged. "Most will. When are you taking her?"

I shrugged. "Maybe a week from now. I need to get everything in order... Not to mention explain all of this to her... This is not going to be easy."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Chapter Three: A Day Off

*~* Lilith's POV *~*

After Sunday, mom seemed to have become rather worrisome. She began constantly looking behind her and fidgeting a lot. She was always wringing her hands when she had nothing to do and the circles and bags under her eyes indicated she hadn't slept well for days. The closer Saturday came, the more and more gaunt she looked. She barely even ate! Once Saturday rolled around, I didn't want to leave her alone in the bakery. She could barely take care of herself even with me around. It'd be like leaving a newborn baby alone to fend for itself. I couldn't do that to my mother.

The bell above the door tinkled and I glanced up to see Elle walking over to me.

"Is that what you're wearing out today?" She questioned.

"I'm not going out."

"What? You promised me you'd go out. You're going out." She pushed.

"Haven't you seen my mother? It's liked some kind of switch flipped and now she's turning into a schizophrenic or something. I can't leave her here like this. Even with you here."

"Lilith," she started. "You know I can take care of her. Now, go get ready. I can take care of things here while you're gone. Trust me."

I sighed. I honestly don't want to go out, but I still need to take care of my mother. Well, Elle has taken care of both of you while you were sick... Maybe I should go out... I do need to buy a few things...

"Fine. But if I come back and this place is just a pile of ash, I'm gonna kill you."

Elle laughed and took my hands. "Trust me, I'm your best friend. I wouldn't let anything happen to your mum or your shop. Now go."

I sighed once more, but made my way up to my room. I grabbed a pair of faded skinny jeans and a loose-fitting salmon pink tank top. I quickly changed and pulled a cream-colored cardigan over my top and added a few touch-ups to my makeup. I grabbed my purse and slipped my feet into my Toms. I ran down the stairs and waved to Elle. I stood outside the shop for a few minutes, and then I spotted him. Jareth gave me a wave and continued to approach me.

"You look lovely today, Lilith."

I took hold of the arm he offered me and gave him a small smile. "You do too, Jareth."

I wasn't lying. Jareth looked absolutely stunning. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a gray t-shirt covered in a leather jacket. His pale-blonde hair was dangling over his face in a peculiar fashion, but it looked good on him. I could even detect a few hints of eyeliner on his mismatched eyes.

"So, where are you planning on taking me?" I asked as we walked down the street.

"Well, since I'm new to the area, I haven't had the chance to go down to the beach yet." Yes, we have a beach here. That's one of the only reasons I stayed here. That and to help my mom out.

"You know, you could have told me that. I would've brought a bathing suit."

"Well, I wasn't planning on us swimming. I heard there was going to be some sort of fair around that area, so I was thinking we could hit that and then just sit on the beach or something. I'm not really sure, it kinda sounded a lot better in my head."

I laughed. "You're fine! That sounds great. And the fair going on right now is the annual jamboree that the town throws. I'm not really sure why we have it. It's just a thing to entertain the kids nowadays. But yeah, that sounds nice. I used to love that festival. I haven't been to it in years though."

Mom used to take me to it every year. I was always so mesmerized by the blinking lights and the screams of all the children on the rides around me. The smell of elephant ears and corn dogs permeated my nose and left a lasting memory. But what always captured my attention the most was the beautiful ferris wheel. It rose high above everything else, circling round and round. It blinked and flashed, never ceasing. I always wanted to go on it first, but mom said it was best to ride it at night, and boy was she right! Once you reached the pinnacle of the ride, you could see the entire town! And down below, you could see all the flashing lights of the rides around you. I could even see the bakery from where we sat!

"Lilith? We're here."

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked in front of me. There sat the jamboree, just as I remembered it. I smiled as a wave of nostalgia crashed over me.

We paid for our tickets and started making our way through the fair.

"So, where do you want to start?" Jareth asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe with that?" I pointed to a ride called "Avalanche" that span you up and then let gravity quickly pull you down. It looked pretty fun.

"Okay, and then I get to pick out a ride."

"Sounds like a plan."

We got in line for the ride and paid our due amount of tickets once the time came. I fastened myself into an empty seat and Jareth did the same in the seat to the right of me. We waited for what felt like forever for the ride to start.

Without warning, the ride began lurching to the left. I gripped my harness thingy tight as the ride swung back to the right. It kept on doing this until it got higher and higher, and soon we reached the top. We quickly swung down and I felt my stomach lurch. We kept on swinging around and around in circles until the ride finally slowed down, and soon slowed to a stop. I lifted my harness off me and bounced off the ride with Jareth behind me.

"I'm guessing you liked it?" Jareth asked with a humorous tone in his voice.

"YES! I LOVED IT! But nothing beats Kings Island. NOTHING."

Jareth let out a booming laugh. "Well, I guess I'll have to take you there sometime if you love it that much."

I felt a blush creep up my neck. "You don't need to do that. There's no need to waste money on me."

Jareth wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him. "Nonsense. It'd be a sin to not spend money on a beautiful girl like yourself. You're too modest. Have pride in your beauty. There's nothing wrong with that. And let someone spoil you for once in your life."

I shook my head. "No. If I become spoiled, I'll hate myself. And I'll get fat. I don't want to get fat again. It took me forever to loose all my weight." I sighed. "And I am happy being modest, thank you very much. Rubbing in everyone's face that I may look better than them is just an awful thing to do. I don't want to be one of those girls. I've definitely had enough of them in my lifetime."

Jareth removed his arm from my waste and spun me around to face him. He bent down to my level and looked me dead in the eye. "Lilith, has anyone ever hurt you? If so, you can tell me."

I sighed. I really did not want to talk about this. "Jareth, it's in the past and I've come to terms with it. Now please, can we enjoy the rest of this day without bringing up my past?"

Jareth continued to stare into my eyes for a couple more seconds before dropping his head and sighing. "Fine, but promise me if you ever need to talk, you'll talk to me?"

I smiled and gave him a small nod. "Yeah. Now, which ride do you want to go on next?"

We spent the next couple hours riding random rides around the fair. After we had rode all the rides, minus the ferris wheel, we decided to hit up the game booths. I spotted one of those games where you have to shoot water from a water gun into a hole to make the stuffed animal rise and pointed it out to Jareth. I ran over to the booth and waited for Jareth the mosey on over.

"Come on Jareth! You're so slow!"

He stuck his tongue out at me. I laughed and punched his arm when he came up beside me. The lady behind us chose then to pipe up.

"Why hello there, would you like to play?"

"Yes we would, ma'am." Jareth said.

The lady blushed a little and I felt a little twist in my gut.

"That'll be three dollars each."

I tried to hand the lady the money, but Jareth handed it to her before me. I chose to ignore it for the moment. I didn't want to start an argument with him in front of her. We took our places in front of our respective water guns and waited for the signal. The buzzer sounded and we immediately pressed the trigger on the water guns. My stuffed animal was the first to rise. Hah! I already have the advantage! I quickly glanced up to see how it was going and my water gun shifted. No! Now Jareth's ahead of me! Before I could regain my lead, Jareth's animal had reached the top before mine.

"Dang flabbit!" I shouted.

Jareth laughed beside me. "You were too slow, my love. I'm afraid you must try harder next time."

"Fine! Let's go! Right now! Round two!"

I handed the lady my money and focused on the hole in the center of my target. I will not loose. Especially not to this arrogant bastard.

The buzzer sounded once more and I squeezed the trigger on my water gun. I missed the target and Jareth's was the first to rise this time. Damnit, he's gonna win.

Once again, Jareth's stuffed animal reached the top first, and I lost.

"Alright, sir. Since you've won both rounds, you get to pick one of our grand prizes. You can pick from any of the prizes we have here."

Jareth smiled and pointed to a giant stuffed panda. "I'll take that one."

The lady unhooked it and handed it to Jareth. Jareth then turned and shoved the panda into my arms.

"Here, it's a gift."

"Jareth... I told you I didn't want you doing all this stuff."

Jareth shrugged. "Yes, but I chose to ignore you. Now, let's go get some food and head to the beach."

I sighed and gave up. This man is relentless!

We found a food booth and bought our food. I got an elephant ear with boston cream and cherries. Jareth got a funnel cake with powdered sugar. We sat down and chatted about random things as we ate.

"So, what're you going to call him?" Jareth asked as he pointed at my panda with his fork.

"Hmm... How about Bowie? I like that name. Imma call him Bowie."

Jareth raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything about it. I giggled and dug back into my elephant ear. I know I said I didn't want to gain weight but... God I love me some elephant ears. And I'll burn off some of this on the walk home. I'll be fine.

We finished off our food and decided it was time to head to the beach. We walked along for a bit and finally found it. I smiled as I felt the cold air hit my face. I love this beach. I have so many good memories here. A poster beside my head caught my eye. It said that there was going to be fireworks later tonight, set off from a boat a couple miles into the water.

"Hey Jareth, did you know about this?" I asked him as I pointed at the poster.

He glanced over and nodded. "Yeah, but I wanted to surprise you. Guess I can't now."

"Aww. I'll act surprised if you want me to." I said with a smile. He sounded so sad when he said that. He shouldn't sound sad. He should always be happy. Why am I thinking like this? Goddamn... I think this guy is wearing off on me...

"No, you don't need to do that. You do owe me though." Jareth said with a wink.

I sighed. "Fine. What do I owe you?"

Jareth looked as if he was thinking. A grin spread across his face and he turned to face me.

"You owe me a kiss."

"Woah woah woah woah. Hold on there buster. I ain't agreeing to no kiss."

Jareth smirked and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me closer to him and tilted my chin up with his thumb and forefinger.

"You said you'd do me a favor, this is the favor I asked for. No backing out."

"Jareth I-"

He cut me off by softly brushing his lips against mine. I felt my cheeks grow red-hot and my body go stiff. His hand snaked to the back of my head where he applied a small bit of pressure. His lips moved on top of mine and, without thinking, mine matched his movements.

Oh god oh god oh god oh god. I'm kissing him. I'M KISSING HIM. I DIDN'T WANT TO KISS HIM AND NOW I'M KISSING HIM OH DEAR LORD HIS LIPS ARE SOFT.

My hands snaked around his neck and I pulled him closer to me. Why am I doing this? I don't like him like this! Right?

Jareth pulled away and smirked at me. "It didn't seem like you objected too much there, princess."

I gasped and slapped his arm. "Shut up! I still don't like you that way. I just got caught up in the moment..."

Jareth laughed. "Sure you did. Now let's get down there before the fireworks go off."

I pouted and clutched Bowie closer to me. Jerk...

I continued to put as I walked behind Jareth. His lithe body glided down the wooden steps that led to the beach. He really is beautiful. It's a wonder how I got such a beautiful man to have interest in me. I'm just a plain-looking woman with a broken past. I don't have anything to offer him. I'm pretty flat-chested and my butt isn't anything to be desired. I'm nowhere close to what men look in women these days.

But he's not like men these days.

Maybe, but he did steal a kiss from me. He is quite a flirt and-

But he's kind, right?

Any man can be kind, that doesn't make him different from everyone else. He's been making moves on me since day one and now he stole a kiss from me. Isn't that something most men these days would do?

That shut up the other part of my brain.

I caught up with Jareth and sat Bowie down beside me. I sat down myself and looked out at the water. In the moonlight, it looked black with splashes of white. And in some places, it looked like a deep navy blue. It looked like a Van Gough painting. I love Van Gough...

"Lilith? What're you thinking about?"

"Hmm?" My head shot up. "Oh, I was thinking about how the water looked like a Van Gough painting."

Jareth looked out at the water with a thoughtful look on his face. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

We sat in a comfortable silence from then on out. The beach started to fill up with the local residents and a few tourists. I looked down at my watch. It was 7:45. Fifteen more minutes until fireworks. I looked over at Jareth and he was gazing out at the water with that thoughtful look still on his face. Even though it was still dark, I could make out his features perfectly. His high cheekbones cast a shadow down his face, stopping just a little above his shark jawline. His hair cast a shadow down the left side of his face. His perfectly shaped lips were resting in a sort of scowl. I blushed at the thought of is lips. The memory of his lips against mine sent a shiver down my spine and cause my heart beat to rise. My lips tingled at the memory of his against mine. I reached up to touch them, confused.

Why do I feel like this about a man I barely even know? I mean, yeah, he's beautiful, but girl, you barely know him. You shouldn't be kissing strangers.

"Like what you see?"

I blushed and sent my gaze out to the water. I was staring at him. Oh god I was staring at him.

"Shut up jerk." I mumbled.

"Did I upset you, love?"

I sighed and turned further away from him. I really did not want to deal with him right now. I heard the sand behind me shift and soon there was Jareth sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry if I made you upset. I just... most of my life I've been a teasing asshole and it's a hard thing to just change. I've been trying to be nice to you because I didn't want to hurt you. Looks like that worked splendidly..."

I sighed and put my head in my palms. I don't know what to make out of this.

"I'm sorry as well. I haven't exactly been nice to you either. Due to past experiences, I don't really trust people all too easily. I'm sorry if I hurt you. You of all people don't deserve to be hurt. You've been kind to me ever since you met me, and I've been a pretty big asshole to you myself."

Jareth laughed. "You have nothing to apologize for love. You're just being cautious, and I admire that. Most young women these days are too eager to throw themselves at the feet of any pretty boy. I guess maybe I was interested in you because you did the exact opposite. I don't know, but I'm glad I got to know you more. I hope to do this again someday."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Maybe this could be a weekly thing. Elle did say she wants me to go out more, and I'm sure mom could-"

Mom. I completely forgot about her. I rummaged through my purse and pulled out my phone. I quickly phoned mom and brought it up to my ear. I waited for what felt like forever for her to pick up.

"Lilith? What're you doing calling me? You're supposed to be enjoying yourself out there."

"I know mom. I just wanted to check up on you and make sure Elle was taking good care of you. I get worried too you know."

I heard her chuckle. "Don't worry about me. Now, go. Have fun. Bye bye!"

"Bye"

She hung up and I put the phone back in my bag. I sighed in relief and leaned back onto my hands.

"Why'd you need to call your mum? Just curious."

I sighed. "Well, lately she's been... different I guess. She's been sleeping less and is constantly worried about something. She's also been a lot clumsier too. I'm just worried for her."

"Oh..."

I glanced back down at my watch and smiled. It's time.

I looked back up at the sky and waited. Without warning, the first firework shot up. It screamed as it raced through the sky until it blew up into a shower of green sparkles. More and more followed it in a seemingly endless blaze of color and sound.

Jareth grabbed my hand and I smiled. Maybe this isn't such a bad idea after all.


	4. Chapter Four: Underground

  
Author's notes:

**WARNING: There is coarse language in this chapter.**

* * *

*~* Lilith's POV *~*

After the firework show, Jareth tried to take me back home, but I wouldn't let him. I had to ride the ferris wheel. I dragged him back into the Jamboree and to the feriss wheel.

"Lilith, why are you so adamant about riding this?" Jareth asked as we waited in line.

"Because this is my favorite ride, now shut up."

Jareth didn't make another peep. Our turn came and we made our way into the carriage. The ride jolted up and I felt butterflies flutter in my gut.

"Lilith... I think we should talk about what happened."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Lilith, please. I need to know where this leaves us."

I didn't know what to say. It's not that I didn't want to be with him, it's just that I barely know the guy. He just waltzed into my bakery one day and began to flirt with me! Yeah, I flirted back, but that's just what I do! I can't go a conversation without flirting. It's not in my nature.

"I-I don't know Jareth. This is all so sudden and I have no idea what to feel about it all."

I heard Jareth sigh beside me. "Lilith, I feel something for you that I haven't felt for another in a long time. I would never do anything to hurt you. Please at least consider it."

How could I not consider this? This is eating away at my heart! I don't know what to do anymore. I just don't know... I kept thinking it over and over until I finally came to a conclusion.

"I don't see the harm in giving it a try."

Jareth grinned and crashed his lips to mine. I didn't hesitate in returning it. I've never felt more alive in my life!

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He pulled me onto his lap and the carriage swayed. I felt my spine stiffen and my stomach drop. Jareth pulled away from me and gave me a confused look.

"Are you alright love? Did I do something wrong?" He asked as he brushed his knuckles across my cheek.

"Y-Yeah," I stuttered. "Just fine."

Jareth's eyes flitted across my face, then a glint of humor shone in his eyes.

"You're afraid of heights, aren't you?"

I slapped his arm and got off his lap. "I didn't think so. I wasn't when I was younger. I loved heights. This was my favorite ride. I'd lean over the edge of the carriage all the time. I guess I've changed..."

Jareth wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him. "Changes happen. It's fine. I'll protect you. I promise." He kissed my forehead and the ride jolted to a stop. We left the carriage with Bowie in my arms and Jareth's arm around my shoulders.

We were home in a matter of minutes. Jareth quickly pecked my lips and bid me goodbye. I was soon all alone in front of the store with Bowie clutched close to my chest. I opened the door to the shop and slowly made my way through it. Even though the lights were off, I knew this place like the back of my hand. I could maneuver through it with ease. But Bowie made it kinda hard.

I was upstairs and I carefully placed down Bowie. I checked on my mother and found her fast asleep in her bed. Good. She's finally sleeping. I picked Bowie up again and walked into my room. I placed him in the corner next to my bed and quickly changed into my pajamas. I wiped away all of my makeup and threw my hair up into a ponytail. I slid under my covers, exhausted. I also haven't been getting much sleep either, but it doesn't affect me as much as it does my mother.

I stared up at the ceiling. This nagging feeling started creeping up on me. Come back Lilith... it whispered. Come home...

What is this? Why is someone calling to me like this?

Lilith... we need you... come home...

My eyes drifted close and before I could spare another thought, I was back in the Underground. I felt an unyielding rage well up inside me as I appeared in my bedroom.

"Jareth you BASTARD! I'll fucking kill you the next time I see you!" I shouted. I knew he'd hear me. He's probably spying on me with his little crystals with his stupid goblins surrounding him. I don't care if my words hurt him. He needs it. Seducing me like that... It's inexcusable!

I fumed and paced back and forth in my room. Still in my old shorts and baggy t-shirt. I didn't care though. That fae bastard was going to pay.

The temperature in my room seemed to drop by the second. Was Jareth trying to play with me? Frost began to form on the walls and the window. There was all this frost, yet I couldn't feel a single chill. In fact, it feels as if it's heating up. Yeah, I felt the chill at first, but now I feel like I'm in a furnace.

"What the hell are you doing to me Jareth?"

As soon as those words left my mouth, my door came crashing down and in came Jareth, a flurry of blonde and black.

"Lilith! Are you alright?"

He rushed to me and placed his hands on both of my arms. I shoved him away and backed away from him. "Don't fucking touch me!" I hissed at him.

For a brief moment an expression of pain flitted across his face before it was replaced with his normal look. "Listen Lilith, you need to calm down."

"Calm down?" I shouted. "What reason do I have to 'calm down'?! You fucking seduced me up there just so you could use me down here! Calm down... It's laughable."

"I'll explain everything later just please calm down before you freeze all of the Underground!"

I stopped. So I'm doing this? I looked around me and saw the frost slowly melt. "How...?"

"Why don't we go down to the library? I'll explain everything there."

He reached out to me again, but this time I let him take my arm. He led me through the twisting corridors until we reached the library. When he opened the grand doors, I was as stunned as I was the first time I had laid eyes on the place. He led me to a sofa and went to scrutinize the shelves.

"Jareth... How could I do that? I'm human. I'm not a fae like you."

Without looking at me, he replied. "You're both."

I was going to say something like "You're funny" or "No way", but it all made sense.

"I guess it makes sense," I started. "It explains why I could do that. And why I've always been so different."

Jareth stopped and looked back at me with shock all over his face. "I didn't think you'd accept it so easily," he said with disbelief clear in his voice.

I laughed. "I'm not really in the mood to go through another debate at the moment. It doesn't mean I forgive you though. What you did is not okay in my book."

Jareth sighed and turned back to his books. "I knew you weren't going to forgive me easily."

We say in awkward silence as Jareth continued to look through his books. I glanced around me at all the books, seeing if there were any that I'd like to read, when one caught my eye. I got up and pulled the book off the shelf.

The Tale of the Lost Princess

I sat back down with my book and opened it to the first page. There I found a picture of a little baby girl. She had the most beautiful violet eyes and dark brown hair. Her skin was as fair as falling snow and her lips were unnaturally red. Hmm... Just like Snow White.

"So you've found that book, have you?"

I whipped around and found myself face-to-face with the Goblin King. His mismatched eyes held a glint of humor and his lips were upturned in a smirk.

"What do you think?"

He chuckled and took the book from my hands. "I'm sorry love, but you are not allowed to read this book. It's forbidden."

I sighed and threw my hands up into the air. "Whatever! Fine! I don't even care anymore! Oh, and if you're gonna take that away from me, I want my Bowie."

Jareth gave me a weird look, but snapped his fingers. My Bowie appeared next to him and I squealed. I picked him up and hugged him to me.

"I love my Bowie!"

Jareth laughed. "I guess I did something okay in the Above?"

I gave him a glare, but let it up. I smiled and nodded. I'll cut the guy some slack. I don't know how his reason for what he did.

"You know, Jareth, you still haven't told me why the hell you seduced me up there," I said nonchalantly.

He shrugged. "I don't really know. I'm different in the Above. Everyone is. If I did have a reason for what I did, I can't remember it now. And I've noticed that you are extremely rude when you're down here. My god, you're horrible down here."

I let out a small chuckle at his remark at the end. I guess I have been a little rude. I can't help it. I feel much more free to speak my mind down here.

"Jareth, you haven't brought me back here since my second visit. Why now?"

Jareth seemed hesitant. What does he not want to tell me?

"Well, I guess I should start here. Back hundreds of years ago, humans had their own special powers. The magical creatures of the Underground and the Above cooperated and lived in harmony. In fact, there was no Underground. Just the Above. But then a war was struck and we were forced to take away their powers. And by we, I mean the separate rulers of the four big kingdoms here. The Emerald Forest of fairies, the Diamond Mountains of the dwarves, the Sapphire Springs of the druids, and finally, my Labyrinth by a lesser-used name: The Amethyst Fields of the goblins. There are fae controlling each kingdom, but before all of this, we were simply four fae brothers with extraordinary powers. We were ordered by our higher ups to take the human's powers, so we did. We created a seperate realm for ourselves and that was the creation on the Underground."

"I don't see what this has to do with anything."

"There's this thing, that when a fae mates with a human and a child is conceived, the old human powers awake within the child, so then that child has both fae and human powers. Lilith, you are one of these children."

"Yes, and? Why would that mean that I'd have to be taken down here?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Uh, yeah. Now spill the beans."

"Since you have both fae and human powers, you are more powerful than over half of the strongest beings of this world, and you posses magic that this world hasn't seen in decades. There are people out there who would do anything to get their hands on you and your power. And by anything I mean anything. And I never brought you back after your second visit because I thought it best not too. I would have a lot more to explain and I honestly didn't want to waste my power on bringing you here. One day you will be here to stay, but for now, you simply need to wake up, and forget."

My body went limp and the next thing I knew I was awake and I had forgotten everything.


	5. Chapter Five: Secrets

*~* Lilith's POV *~*

"No way."

Elle groaned and rolled her eyes. "Yes way! You are putting on this dress and you are going to look gorgeous!"

I groaned and looked at the thing. It's a peach colored dress with black lace covering the bottom half. The upper half was just the peach color with no lace.

"No."

"Come on Lil! For me?" Elle gave me her famous puppy dog eyes. I groaned and rolled my eyes. I grabbed the dress off the rack.

"Yay! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"You owe me," I growled.

"I know."

I rolled my eyes and entered the changing rooms. I quickly stripped to my underwear and slipped on the dress. I pulled my hair out of the dress and looked at myself in the mirror. I mean, I didn't look bad, but... I don't know. I walked back out and heard a gasp from Elle.

"You look so pretty!" She squealed.

I rolled my eyes. "If you say so."

Elle put her hands on both my shoulders and looked me dead in the eye. "You. Are. Beautiful. There is no 'if you say so', it is the truth and you know it."

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. "Okay, okay."

"You are going to blow everyone away at this party," Elle said.

A friend of ours from high school is throwing an engagement party and has invited us to join. The invitation said to dress semi-formal so Elle took it upon herself to buy me clothes.

"Now go change back so we can find you some proper shoes. Hustle!"

I rolled my eyes and went back into the dressing room. I changed back and came back out with the dress on its hanger. We browsed the shoe section for what felt like forever until Elle finally decided she decided on a pair of simple black flats.

"Now we're going to get you some jewelry," Elle said after we had picked out the shoes.

I gawked at her in disbelief. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Dead serious."

I stopped and shook my head. "No. I'm not letting you buy all of this for me. Jareth spoils me enough, I don't need you spoiling me too."

Elle rolled her eyes. "Fine then. You buy the dress and the shoes, I'll buy the jewelry. Deal?" She outstretched her hand.

"Deal." I took her hand and we shook.

After looking for few minutes, we both decided on one of those necklaces with the feathers on the end, a few bracelets, and a pair of diamond-studded feather earrings.

"Are you sure you want to buy all of this for me?"

Elle groaned and rolled her eyes. "Yes I'm sure. Now come on, let's go get everything paid for buy some food."

I laughed and followed her to the registers. We got rung up and we paid our money.

"So, where do you want to eat?" I asked as we walked down the street.

Elle gave it a thought then shrugged. "McDonald's? I don't know. You pick."

"Okay, first of all, eww. No way are we eating at McDonald's. Second of all, we can just go get some food at my place. I'll make something. Maybe some pizza. Yeah... homemade pizza. Sound good to you?"

"Hell yeah! Let's go make some pizza!"

We got home in no time and began on our pizza. Fifteen minutes later and in a kitchen covered in flour, our dough was rising and our sauce was simmering on the stove.

"What on Earth are you doing?"

I whipped around and gave my mother a smile. "We're making a pizza."

"Oh... Okay then. Carry on."

"We've gone the dough rising and the sauce simmering so we're done for the moment," I said as I took off my apron.

"Oh, alright then. If you don't mind I'd like you to go keep an eye on the shop for a bit. I've got something that I want to do."

"Alright then. Elle, keep an eye on the sauce."

"Aye aye captain," Elle saluted me.

I walked downstairs and took my station behind the counter. I slouched down and leaned my elbow onto the counter with my head resting in my palm. I started to feel a little drowsy and then the door opened. I looked up and saw a smiling Jareth looking over at me.

"Hey," I said with a lazy smile.

"Hey beautiful," he said as he kissed my forehead. I smiled and stood up straight.

"What can I get for you?"

"Well, I have taken quite a liking to those brownies," Jareth said with a wink.

"Alrighty then. I'm guessing two of them?"

"You guessed it love," he said with a wink.

I blushed and grabbed his brownies. I can't believe I'm so lucky to have him as my boyfriend. My god... he's my boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I haven't had a boyfriend in ages. Let alone one as handsome as him. My last boyfriend was a total douche canoe.

I handed over his brownies and he handed me his money. He gave me a wink and handed over my brownie. I smiled and took it from his hand.

"So, what do you do? For work I mean," I asked before I took a bite from my brownie.

He seemed a little reluctant. Did he do something bad? I would sincerely hope that he didn't do something like dealing drugs or something. That would certainly tone down his attraction factor quite a bit...

"I uh... Inherited most of my money. My family owns a very popular hotel branch in the UK. We're soon planning on expanding here to the US. It's quite a big deal. That's why I'm here in America, I had someone I had to meet with. I happened upon this town a week ago and, as you know, stopped in here."

My boyfriend is rich. My boyfriend is rich and I didn't even know it.

"Oh... Well... That's certainly a surprise."

"Lilith, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't think it was necessary. When you have money and your parents are well-known, you don't exactly have many people you can trust to be your friend, if you know what I mean."

A wave of pity crashed over me and I gave him a smile. "Yeah, I get it. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Elle came running down the stairs and jumped on me.

"Hey boo!"

I giggled and shook her off me. "Hello love."

"Is there something going on here that I should know about?"

Elle glared at Jareth. "Yes, this is my Lilith. You don't get my Lilith. Lilith is mine and mine only."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. Elle is extremely protective of me even though she wants me to get a boyfriend. And we've been like this since middle school. It's hard to break habit.

"Well, I'll just have to keep an eye on you two then," Jareth said with a wink. Elle growled and hugged me tighter.

"Alright, alright. Elle, what did you want?" I said as I wiggled out of her arms.

A light flickered behind her eyes, like a light bulb. "Oh! Your mom wanted to talk to you. Said it was really important and that I was to keep an eye on things until you came back down."

"Okay. Oh, and Elle, don't harass Jareth too much." I gave Jareth a wink and went back upstairs.

I stopped in front of her door and knocked. "Mom? You asked to see me?"

I heard a bit of a clatter from behind the door and hushed whispering. Is she talking to someone? Weird.

"Yeah honey! Come in!"

I opened the door and entered my mom's tidy room. Everything was meticulously placed and nothing was ever in any sort of disarray. I've always thought her room was strange. I never understood why her room had to be so tidy. And then there's the fact that she never let me touch her stuff. Especially her music box and book. I had always been fascinated with her music box. It had such a pretty song and I always thought the doll inside it was absolutely beautiful. As I got older I had lost interest in the music box and then it was the book that had entranced me. I had time and time again tried to get my hands on the red leather-bound book with golden script on the front but time and time again my mother apprehended me. It was frustrating!

I turned my head to look at the tiny red book on its place on the dresser and felt an urge to pick it up. To rush past my mother and take the book in my hands. Like I didn't even need to read it anymore, just holding it would satisfy me.

"Lilith? You okay?"

"Hmm?" I looked away from the book and to my mother who was sitting on her bed. "Yeah, I'm fine. What is it that you wanted?"

"Oh, um... There's no easy way to say this, but... you're adopted."

Oh. That's not what I expected at all. Well then... I'll just... yeah...

"Oh. Well... Okay then."

Mom, or not-mom, gave me a funny look. "That's all? You're not mad or anything? I expected more from my drama queen."

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Well, I don't feel any different, so why should I act different and make a scene? So what I'm not your daughter? You raised me since I was a baby. I don't see a difference there."

"Oh... Well then, I have one more thing."

Mom went over to her dresser and hesitantly picked up the red leather-bound book and slowly handed it to me. I traced my fingers over the gold lettering.

Labyrinth

A pain seared through my brain as if my head was getting bashed in by a brick. I screamed and clutched my head, the book falling to the floor. All these strange memories flooded my brain, making everything turn upside down. I fell to the ground and hot tears began streaming down my face. I saw fires blaze, spears being driven through men, a castle on fire. But the worst of all, were the screams of the tortured men around me. And there I stood, in the middle of it all, with glowing red eyes and blood-stained clothes.

Then everything turned black.


	6. Chapter Six: Stories

*~* Jareth's POV *~*

"Hey Elle, you go for a bit. I'll keep an eye on things. I'll call you if Lilith needs you."

Elle sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, but don't you dare do anything to my Lil. I'll make sure you'll regret," Elle said with a glare.

I laughed and raised my hands. "I promise I will be a complete gentleman to Lilith and that I won't do anything a gentleman wouldn't do."

Elle gave me a skeptical look then shrugged. "Okay. Bye then." She left the shop and I was alone for a few minutes until a piercing scream rang though the air. My heart stopped when I realized whose it was.

"Lilith!"

I ran up the stairs and burst through the door the scream was coming from. Lilith was on the floor, writhing in agony. Then I saw the book beside her. A raging fury bubbled up inside of me. A fury so intense that I saw red as I glared at Sarah.

"What have you done?"

She looked between Lilith and I. Tears were streaming down her face. "I-I don't know. I just gave her the book and then this happened I-"

"Stop, just... stop. Let me take care of this."

I crouched down beside her and placed my fingers on each side of her temple. Her eyes snapped open, her brilliant emerald irises replaced by blood-red hateful ones. She snarled at me and tried to scratch my face. I ignored her and concentrated. I had to block off her memories. She's not ready yet. One day, but that day is not today.

I focused my power through my arms to my fingers. My magic crept into her brain and snaked through her memories. It wrapped itself around the memories I wanted locked away and took care of them. I sighed and opened my eyes. Her eyes were closed and she was fast asleep. I smiled and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. She is safe. For now, at least.

*~* Lilith's POV *~*

Red eyes. That's all I could see. These bright-red filled with such hatred and blood-lust filled my field of vision. They were frightening, yet, I was not afraid. All of a sudden everything spun and the eyes were gone. I was standing in my Underground bedroom. I sighed and flopped onto the bed. Comfy...

"Lilith, we need to talk."

I sighed and covered my eyes with a pillow. "Go away Jareth. I'm tired..."

"You cannot dream within a dream, my love."

The bed dipped beside me and I felt Jareth's warmth beside me.

"Why am I here Jareth? If you want to protect me, just take me down here permanently. It seems like it's the easiest option here."

"You are not safe here either. I must eliminate the men after you before I can bring you here to live with me love. Until then, I promise I will keep you safe in your home."

I few seconds later he leaned down and pecked my cheek. My heart skipped a beat and a blush spread up my neck. Why is he being like this to me? I mean, the last time we were together down here I spent most of the time shouting at him and being a douche... Why would he still care about me?

"Lilith? Are you okay love?"

"Why do you care about me? I was so mean to you the last time. And now you're being even nicer than before. Why?" By then I had removed the pillow from my face and was looking the Goblin King straight in his mismatched eyes.

He smiled and cupped my cheek with his hand. "Because I do. Yes, you were indeed rude to me last time, but you had every right to be. I came on to you and I took you as my lover, but I couldn't stop myself. I knew it was wrong. I know it was slightly perverse, but Lilith... I can't stay away from you."

Before I could think over what I was doing, I had leaned in and placed my lips on his. His hands tangled in my hair and roughly pulled me closer to him. I swear I could hear a growl come from him! I gasped and his tongue entered my mouth. I climbed on top of him and raked my hands through his hair. He pulled away from me and an emptiness replaced the passion in my heart.

"Let's not do this love. You're tired. I'll let you properly sleep."

Before I could object, everything went blank. This emptiness washed over me and I couldn't quite remember why I felt this, but I faintly remember a comfy bed and long, blonde hair...

*~* Jareth's POV *~*

I laid her down in her bed and pulled her covers up over her. I smiled down on her. Such a beautiful girl in such unfortunate circumstances.

"Goblin King, what the hell just happened? Why did she... What is my daughter?"

I sighed. I didn't know how to tell her what her daughter really was...

"Your daughter is... complicated. She's half fae, half human, and went through some very unfortunate and unfair circumstances. She started a war because the men of the High Council refused to have her on the council due to her being a girl, along with the fact that she was the love child of one of the councilmen. She was the only heir though. She was so enraged and confused that people were able to manipulate her into doing some awful things. She turned completely evil and the council had no other choice. They   
locked away her memories and sent her to the Above to live the normal life of a human until she dies. But the rebellion is starting again, and the people of the rebellion are seeking her out to lead once more. I'm here to protect her from them. But she needs to remember... I just don't know when to let her remember..."

"What do you mean she needs to remember? Isn't that dangerous? Why would you want that?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Because if she doesn't, then our world is doomed. If she doesn't have her powers, she can't defeat the rebellion. She's the only one who can. And then after that, I'm getting her into her rightful position on the High Council. Those old geezers need a little slap in the face to get them modernized. They had no right to turn her down."

In all honesty, I want the High Council completely obliterated. Those old fools have caused great misery and a lot of messes for me and my kin to clean up. They only care about keeping their positions and making everyone else do all of their dirty work. They sicken me. But this is not the way to go about getting rid of them.

"Okay, so, you're going to fix her though, right? Un-evil her?"

How thick can you get? "Yes, of course I would. Why wouldn't I?"

Sarah blushed and ducked her head. "Sorry. This is all just... This is a lot to take in. I never really thought about the Underground until lately..."

"I noticed. You've also started talking with your friends again. That wasn't very nice, leaving them with no news on you for thirty some years. Very naughty indeed." I gave her a wink.

She blushed furthermore and nervously ran a hand through her hair. "I had my reasons..."

I laughed and stood up. "Well, they're very happy that you've started talking to them again, to say the least."

"Good. I wish I had talked to them more. They deserve better than me. They did everything for me, and in the end I treated them like garbage. Disposable and not worth my time. I tried to forget that all of that had happened. That there was no Underground, no Labyrinth, no Goblin King, that life was normal and happy. In the end, I had forgot about them as well. That is, until you appeared again. Thank you for opening up my eyes Goblin King." She smiled sweetly at me, a sparkle in her eyes again. The same sparkle I saw in her eyes when she was younger.

My heart did a small pitter patter. I never truly got over Sarah. I loved her so much, I became a new person. I did everything for her. "It is no problem, Sarah." I felt a small tug in the back of my skull. She's back. "Excuse me Sarah, but I must go. It was a pleasure seeing you again." I stood up and kissed her hand. She blushed again and shied away from me. Nothing has changed.

I winked and transported myself into the dream.

*~* Lilith's POV *~*

I walked through a field of green, my white dress flowing around me. My brown hair was in loose ringlets around my face, the lazy wind softly rustling it. I looked around the familiar yet unfamiliar place. A lone figure stood in the distance, dressed in all black. Her back was turned to me, so I couldn't quite tell who it was.

"Hey! Can you tell me where I am?"

Silence.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I began making my way toward the figure. The closer I got, the farther away she was. I sighed and frustration and crossed my arms. This girl is annoying me...

I turned away from the figure and took another look around. Still only green fields. Endless, annoying green fields. Great. Just fantastic.

I sighed once more and started walking in a random direction. I had only been walking for maybe two minutes when I felt a tap on my shoulder. My body froze and I felt an overwhelming wave of terror wash over me. I unfroze enough to slowly turn around. The figure from earlier was standing behind me. She had white skin and blood-red lips and eyes. She grinned and pointed teeth peeked out from behind her lips. Her jet-black hair framed her face, making her seem even more vampire-like.

"Hello," she purred.

Something about her bugged me. Not just her vampire-ness, but it's like I remembered her. I had that nagging feeling at the back of my skull like when you forget something. It gets very annoying when you can't remember what you forgot.

"H-Hello."

She chuckled and traced her pointy, black nails across my cheek. "Someone's scared," she whispered in my ear.

I gulped. "Yeah, a little bit I guess."

She laughed and pulled away from my face. A sick humor glinted in her eyes. "You know, Lilith, you're quite the quirky one, aren't you? I think I like you..."

In my mind, I let out a sigh of relief. I may be good... I just have to play it safe. "If you say so, miss...?"

She shook her head. "You cannot know my name. Just know that we have met. Well, not really, but you'll know. You will know. And when you do, don't listen to anyone else. Always listen to me. I know what's best for you. Not some meddling bunch of faes."

Faes? But faes don't exist. Well, neither do vampires and here's one right in front of me. Oh joy.

"If you say so, I guess."

She smiled. "Good. Now, it's time for you to go, but remember, I am always right, my sweet. Never forget that."

I jolted up in my bed, sweat covering my forehead. I got up and ran to the bathroom. I retched and the contents of my stomach spilled into the toilet. I heard footsteps run into the room and my mom appeared beside me. She pulled back my hair and felt my forehead.

"Oh hon, you're burning up!"

I groaned and rolled over. "Leave me to die. Right here. On the cold, hard ground."

Mom chuckled and shook her head. "No can do hon. Brush your teeth then get back in bed. I'll go get a throw up bin and some soup on the stove." Mom left and I attempted to pull myself up off the ground. I grunted and pulled out my toothbrush and some toothpaste. I quickly brushed my teeth and hobbled out to my bedroom. I pulled the covers up over me and closed my eyes. I must have drifted off, because the next thing I knew I was being shook awake by mom with a big bowl of soup in her hand.

"Wake up sweetheart. You need some food in you."

I groaned and sat up. "What kind?"

"Vegetable. Don't worry, I remembered that you're a vegetarian."

"Good."

She sat the bowl on my lap and left the room. I slowly ate my soup and stared off into the distance. What the hell was up with that dream? I hardly ever even remember half of a dream, but this one I can remember extremely vividly. That's strange...

The day passed by uneventfully. Throwing up here and there, watching old movies, the norm. That is, until one movie caught my eyes. It was an old movie, from the 1980's. I picked it up and read the title. Labyrinth. 

Something about it seemed very familiar. Kind of nostalgic. Before I could pop the CD into the CD player, my mom had walked into the room and took the disk away from me.

"No! You cannot watch this movie! I forbid it!"

I stared up at my mom like she was a completely different person. She has never gotten this mad at me before. "I-I'm sorry mom. I didn't know."

She sighed and shook her head. "No, no. You're fine. I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just... This movie isn't meant to be watched by you. It's about that book I wanted to give you. I'm sorry I kind of got your hopes up with that book. Something came up and I can no longer let you read it. So, since you can't read the book, you can't watch the movie. Okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

And so then night came soon after and I was fast asleep. No dreams, no nightmares, just sleep. Finally.


	7. Chapter Seven: Magic

*~* Lilith's POV *~*

A day after my sickness had passed I was walking down the sidewalk toward a cafe to meet up with Jareth. I hummed along to some song that had come up on Pandora. I think it's a Queen song... Not quite sure, but that's what it sounds like. I've never heard it before, but it has a familiar tune. Like something in a commercial. It was along the lines of "Under Pressure" I think.

I pulled out my earbuds once I reached the cafe. I opened the door and glanced around for Jareth. He had called saying he wanted to meet up with me, so he should already be here, right? After looking around, I finally spotted his mop of blonde hair. I smiled and made my way over to his table. I sat down opposite of him with a grin still tilting my lips.

"Why hello there stranger," Jareth said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes. "What did you want Jareth?"

He feigned hurt. "Can't I just want to see my beautiful girlfriend?"

"No. You have to have a reason. Now spill it."

He rolled his eyes and rested his chin in his hand. "I wanted to see how you were. You gave me a scare back there with your sickness. I don't want you getting hurt."

I smiled and grabbed his hand that was resting on the table. "I promise I'm not going anywhere soon, okay? Now, I have a question for yo mister."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Pray tell me."

"So, an old friend of mine from high school is throwing an engagement party in a week, and she invited me, so I'm just wondering if you'd like to come as my date."

He smirked. "Of course I'd come love. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good. I already said you were coming so you don't have a choice in the matter."

Jareth laughed and shook his head. "You're a strange one, Lilith."

"I know. I get told that a lot."

We talked for a few minutes more until we decided to go for a walk. We made out way to a nearby park and sat down on a bench. I loved this park as a child. Something about it seemed... well, almost magical. Everything seemed different in here. As if we were in a completely different world. The green trees almost completely hid the sky and darkness enveloped almost all of the park. The only space that actually gets light is the gazebo on the other side of the park. I don't think anyone uses that thing anymore. As a child, I always thought it was absolutely beautiful. I couldn't understand why anyone wouldn't want to have their wedding there. I had sworn that if I were ever to marry, I would marry in that gazebo.

"Lilith? What are you thinking about love?"

I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Nothing. Just a promise I made as a child."

"Oh? And what promise would that be?"

"On the other side of this park, there's a gazebo that no one uses. As a child, I had always loved the thought of getting married in it. I thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world. So, since I loved it so much, I had promised myself that I would get married in it. It's nothing really. Just childhood fantasies."

"Well then, when we get married, we'll get married in that gazebo. I promise."

I blushed and sat up. "Do you really think we'll marry? I mean, we haven't exactly known each other that long. That's quite a leap there mister."

He smirked and pecked my cheek. "I'm a psychic. That's what."

I giggled. "Well then Mr. Psychic. Tell me what I'm going to do next."

I raised and eyebrow and locked my eyes with his mismatched ones. He pondered for a moment, then answered me. "You're going to complement me."

I laughed. "You wish mister. There's no way I'm inflating anyone's ego. Especially not yours." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"If so, then what were you going to do?"

"This." I smirked and ran away from him, heading to the playground. I heard him sigh behind me and could almost feel his eye roll. I dashed to the playground, all the green below me blurring together and the trees flashing past me. I didn't think I was running that fast...

And then something... strange happened.

The green around me turned to grey and the soft ground beneath my feet became hard and cold. The playground disappeared from my sight and was instead replaced with a wall. I quickly stopped running and slid into the wall. Thankfully, it didn't hurt too bad. My shoulder was just in slight pain.

I looked around, confused as to where I am. The room was made entirely of stone, except for a plain wooden door at the opposite end of the room. I headed to the door and reached for the silver knob, but hesitated. Did I really want to see what's on the other end of the door? I shook the fear out of my head. I shouldn't be afraid! I need to find out where I am and where Jareth is.

Jareth.

I hope he's alright... I turned the knob and swung the door open. I stepped into a stone hallway and glanced around me. Both hallways seemed the same, but the one to my right ended sooner, so I decided to go that way. I made my way through the twists and turns through whatever building this was, when I came across a throne room. But it was not an empty throne room. In the throne sat a very familiar figure looking very different than he normally does. He was laying down in the chair with a gloved hand resting on his brow.

"Jareth? What's going on? Where are we? How did we get here? What on Earth are you wearing?"

Jareth's head snapped up, a surprised look on his face. "Lilith? How...? You're not supposed to be here." He stood up abruptly and strode over to me.

"Jareth, please, what's going on? I'm so confused." I started to breakdown. I don't know where I am, my boyfriend is acting strange and I'm starting to really freak out.

Jareth paused in front of me, seemingly hesitant of whatever he was about to do. He sighed and ran a hand through his much longer blonde hair. "Lilith... I don't know if you really want to know. Sometimes forgetting is a blessing not all can receive." A flicker of pain I believe danced through his eyes. What could possibly be the source of that pain?

"Jareth, tell me. I promise I will understand, no matter what."

Doubt flickered across his face. How could he doubt me? If he truly does doubt me, then he clearly doesn't know me.

"Lilith... you may want to sit down. This will be a lot to take in." He led me to the stone throne and had me sit down in it. He knelt in front of me and placed his hands on each side of my face. A shock ran through my body and I fell limp. All of my memories of the Underground flooded my brain, making me feel extremely weak.

I gasped and opened my eyes once more. Everything swirled around me and I felt extremely nauseated. "Lilith? Are you alright my love?"

"Y-Yeah. Just give me a minute." As soon as I said those words, the spinning and nausea faded away.

"Alright, I'm good."

He smiled and cupped my face in his hands. "You know I love you, right? And that I'd never do anything like this to you?"

I nodded. "So this was the work of the people you said wanted me?"

He nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so, love. I'm sorry I couldn't let you remember all of this sooner. It would've made protecting you from them even more dangerous, but I'm afraid I had no choice. My plans are being rushed and I don't know what to do. This is all very dangerous and I didn't want you to get involved yet."

I laughed. "If what you are saying is true, then I've been involved since the start. Stop beating yourself up about it. We'll figure something out. I promise."

He smiled and pecked my lips. "You're right. Now, we should be getting back. We do have an engagement party to attend, don't we?"

I laughed and nodded. "You're right. Take me back home, Goblin King."

Jareth smirked and conjured up a crystal. He threw it on the ground and sparkles surrounded the both of us. We seemingly floated up into the air. I clutched Jareth's arm tight in my hands, afraid that if I let go I'd float into the nothingness that surrounded us. My feet landed with a 'thud' and we were back in my room.

"Go get dressed, Lilith. I'll be back in an hour." Before I could say anything else, he had left in a shower of glitter. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Stupid fae bastard...


	8. Chapter Eight: Jaquelyn

*~* Lilith's POV *~*

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Typical fae. I made my way to the closet and pulled out the dress that Elle forced me to get and laid it out on my bed. I pulled my hair up into a bun with a sigh. I hate doing myself up for special events. But this is for a friend, so I shall brave through it.

I finished up my makeup with great effort. I put on my dress and proceeded to asses my image in my mirror. Not bad. I draped the necklace Elle bought me around my neck, slid on the bracelets, and finally placed the earrings in my ears. I slipped on my black shoes and continued my assessment of myself in the mirror.

A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts. "Lilith! Jareth's here to pick you up!" Mom shouted through the door.

It's been an hour already? "Alright mom!" I grabbed my handbag and ran out the door. Jareth stood waiting for me outside. I couldn't help but smile at him. He stood there with his golden hair swept out of his face, a black leather jacket over his white shirt making his pale skin pop out.

He pulled his hands out of his black skinny jeans and offered an arm to me. A smirk adorned his lips as he spoke to me.

"Ready to go, my love?"

My smile widened as he called me "love." I will never get over the fact that he is mine, and I his. Oh, and then there's the fact he's a freaking fae that rules over a magical labyrinth in another freaking world.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said as I took his arm. We walked to Melissa's house, my friend whose party we're attending, since it is not that far from my own. I prefer walking anyway. It gives me time to actually think, to take in the nature surrounding me. This town is filled to the brim with trees and parks. You couldn't find more nature in any other town in the United States!

"Lilith, what are you thinking about?" Jareth asked as we turned a corner.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing much. It's just when I walk, I often get lost in thought and find my mind drifting. Especially in this town, since there's so much nature. For some reason whenever I'm around nature, I get so lost onside my head. Do you think it has something to do with me being half fae half human?"

Jareth shrugged. "Most likely. Every fae has some kind of connection with nature. Your father must have some kind of connection with plant life."

I nodded along with his words. They made sense. "What's your connection, Jareth?"

"Mt nature connection is with the earth, so in some ways with plant life as well. With my powers, I have strong magic when it comes to earth and plant magic. Like let's say I want to change my labyrinth around a bit. All I have to do is use a little of my power and the earth dose as I ask of it. Or maybe I want to use an enchanted fruit on a victim. I can naturally poison the fruit to make them hallucinate."

That last statement worried me a little. "Jareth, have you ever done that to someone? Use an enchanted fruit on them?"

The corners of Jareth's mouth twitched a little. "Once. And it was quite a spectacle."

I wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. How does one respond to a statement like that?

"And just so you know, Lilith, I didn't do that to harm anyone. It was simply to slow them down for a couple of hours."

"Oh, I was worried it was something much worse."

Jareth shook his head with a laugh. "I'd never kill anyone in such a cowardly way. If I were to kill someone, it would be in battle."

"Well, I'll keep that in mind."

As soon as I said that, we arrived at Melissa's house. Green and purple balloons were tied to the white fence posts bordering her beautiful green yard. Melissa is crazy on gardening. She always has been and always will be.

I walked up to her white door and knocked. Soon after, the door swung open and there stood Melissa with her a big smiled on her face.

"Lilith! You came! Oh, who's the hottie?"

I blushed as Jareth smiled. "Hello, I'm Jareth, Lilith's boyfriend. I'm assuming you're Melissa?"

Melissa's well-known smirk appeared on her face. It's no secret that in high school Melissa was real smooth with the guys. Every guy in high school knew that smirk. It meant Melissa had her sights on you.

I was not okay with this.

"Why yes, I am Melissa. And how on Earth did you two stumble across each other? I must know the details! But first I should probably let you inside."

Melissa moved out of the door frame to let Jareth and I in. As soon as I stepped into the house, I could tell something was wrong. The house itself felt rather wrong. As if it wasn't meant to be there. The air even felt wrong. It felt... otherworldly, if that's how you'd describe the way air feels.

Jareth seemed to notice too. His body went ridged and eyes became more alert.

"So, how'd you two meet?" Melissa motioned for the two of us to join her on the couch. How'd she get there so quickly?

Jareth and I both put on fake smiles as we sat down next to her. As Jareth explained our meeting in the bakery, I looked around at everyone around me. They all looked normal. None of them seemed to notice how wrong everything was. It was insanely puzzling to me how someone could be so oblivious to this feeling. Then again, maybe Jareth and I could sense it due to our time in the Underground.

"Lilith, is this true?"

I looked beside me to see Melissa giving me an expectant look.

"Hmm?"

Melissa laughed a shrill laugh. "Oh, you've always been like this. So spacey! She's never listening since her head's always in the clouds!"

I gave a small fake laugh. Something's up. Something is on the horizon... and it's getting dangerously close. No... it's not close, it's here.

"Such a pretty head... Too bad I've been ordered to chop it off."

Melissa's face contorted horribly. It morphed into a thing of nightmares. Her skin turned black, her nose turning into a snout. Her head now resembled that of a jackal.

"Lilith, get back. Let me handle this."

Jareth shoved me back off the couch and sent me tumbling onto the floor. He immediately morphed into the Jareth of the Underground. The Goblin King.

I glanced around me, surprised none of the guests noticed all the commotion. I mean, the hostess did just turn into a jackal-headed woman and my boyfriend into David Bowie. Now that I think about it, he does closely resemble David Bowie...

That's when everything around me shimmered, the guests all blinking out of existence for a few moments until they were back.

They're fake!

"So, Jaquelyn, what brings you here?" Jareth asked the jackal.

Its mouth contorted into what I guess would be considered a smile. "I could ask the same of you, Goblin King." The jackal's gruff voice caused me to shudder. It sounded like a handful of gravel spinning around in a blender!

"Ah, but I asked first. Now, tell me why you want my girlfriend's head."

A rough laugh came from the jackal's throat. That would be the best way to describe it. It almost sounded painful.

"The council sent me. They want me to kill the human bearing Valentine's soul. I guess they don't fancy the idea of the rebellion getting their hands on her. I wouldn't either if I were in their shoes. Valentine was one cruel bitch man."

Jareth grimaced. His eyes were stony as he stood. "Well, I guess it's my turn then. I'm here to eliminate you."


	9. Chapter Nine: Danger

  
Author's notes: **Hey guys! I am so sorry this is coming out so late in the day, I never planned for this to happen. My parents planned a spontaneous trip to a state park on the border of our state and I didn't know until it was too late. Please forgive me!**

Oh, hey again! I just wanted to say thank you guys for 200 reads, it really means a lot to me that you all care about my crappy book :P Love ya! ^.^

* * *

*~* Lilith's *~*

Jaquelyn laughed. "Do you really think you can defeat me, Goblin King? I'd like to see you try."

A smirk formed on Jareth's lips. Not the teasing smirk I know. No, this one was a cruel one. Filled with malice and blood-lust unlike anything I have ever seen.

"Then let us begin."

Before I could blink, Jaquelyn had lunged at Jareth. Her gaping maw attempted to latch itself onto Jareth, but as swift as the wind he had evaded it. "Nice try, Jaquelyn, but you are too slow, as always."

A growl sounded from her throat. Her blue eyes suddenly turned an alarming shade of red. I backed away from the fight further, not wanting to get caught up in this mess. I have no powers! At least none that I know for certain will work!

Jaquelyn lunged at Jareth once more and missed again! Jaquelyn's growl turned louder and louder until it was almost like a screech. My head swam in pain until it almost seemed as if my ears would fall off and my head go numb.

But Jareth, he was not affected. His face remained stony and his posture tall. He rolled his eyes and held up his hand, immediately silencing the beast. Jaquelyn clawed at her throat, her mouth still agape as if she were trying to screech still.

"Much better. Now your repulsive voice will no longer pollute the air."

Had he muted her? I slunk further away from the fight, fear now taking hold of my heart. Jareth was starting to seen scary. It seemed as if he was enjoying this, and it terrified me.

"Now, Jaquelyn, let's finish this."

Jaquelyn smiled and stood up. This time she didn't lunge, but a purple energy formed around her, making her seemingly grow in size. "So you want to play this game, eh?"

Jareth conjured up a crystal then threw it on the floor in front of him, a cloud of sparkles surrounding him. Once the sparkles cleared, Jareth stood clothed in black armor with a dark purple cape flowing behind him.

"I guess I'll simply have to play along."

A blue aura surrounded him as well, making him seemingly grow like it did with Jaquelyn. I wasn't sure what to think of all of this. I know he has magic, but I never got to see it like this!

A giant ball of purple flames erupted from Jaquelyn's hands, heading straight for Jareth. He ducked right before it sailed right over his head! He quickly stood back up and drew a sword from the sheath on his side. It immediately glowed in blue flames, illuminating Jareth in a frightening way. The way his eyes shone, his lips curled... It wasn't like him at all. This wasn't my Jareth anymore, this was someone completely different. Someone... dangerous.

"Oh, my dear cousin. How I wish it didn't have to turn out this way. But you chose the wrong side. You chose to harm someone very dear to me, now I must eliminate you. I really do wish it didn't have to end this way."

Amusement shone in Jaquelyn's eyes. She moved to speak, but no sound came out. The amusement left her eyes and was replaced by a blinding fury. Her hands erupted in flames right before she threw multiple fire balls at Jareth. He easily deflected each of them with his sword. He lunged at her with his sword poised and brought it down upon her hands, slicing them both off. I screamed in horror as the limbs fell off and black blood spurted from her stubs.

I covered my eyes as tears streamed down my face. This can't be happening. I didn't just see that. Jareth didn't do that... Jareth couldn't do that.

Tortured screaming pierced the air as more hacking sounds came from where Jaquelyn and Jareth stood. Then with one final hacking noise, it stopped. I sat there for a few moments, unsure of what to do. I was afraid to uncover my eyes, for I was unsure of what I would see. I most certainly did not want to see the carnage that Jareth had dealt. A tap on my shoulder startled me, causing me to jump and fall over. In front of me stood Jareth, still in his armor, covered in black blood. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a pile of limbs heaped into a corner in a pool of black blood. Jaquelyn.

"Lilith, you look so scared. The threat is gone now, there's no need to be frightened."

"Really?" That's what came out. But what I really wanted to say was "Is the threat really gone?" I was scared of him beyond measure. He wasn't him. This wasn't the same man he was earlier this day.

He knelt down next to me and took my hand in his. "Lilith, I promise to protect you no matter what. And I mean that."

I nodded, not wanting to speak for I was afraid of what would come out of my mouth.

"Here, let's get you home."

Jareth helped me up and led me to the door. "Wait, can I please go home alone? I... I think I need some time to myself after this."

Jareth nodded. "I understand." He disappeared, this time without the sparkles and normal glamour. I walked home in silence, endless thoughts swirling around my brain. Why was Jareth so cruel back there? What happened to Melissa? Was she ever Melissa, or just that jackal-headed beast? Why is the high council trying to kill me? Will Jareth ever be my Jareth again?

Tears began to fall again and I couldn't take it. I can't take this life. Why does it have to be me? Haven't I been through enough already?

I got strange looks as I walked home, but I don't care. I just wanted to get back to the comfort and safety of my home. Everything there was safe, everything was familiar.

I pushed open the doors to the bakery and made a mad dash to my room. I didn't want anyone seeing me like this! They'd question me and that's something I didn't want to do deal with right now.

I threw myself onto my bed and wept for who knows how long. This day was supposed to be fun! Jareth and I were supposed to be happy! We were supposed to smile and laugh as Melissa and I told stories of our years in high school. How could things ever be the same after this?

 


	10. Chapter Ten: Realizations

  
Author's notes: Oh my glob, this chapter is actual trash. I'm so sorry it's so bad, I was not that good of a writer back then, I could have made this so much better if I actually paid attention to what I was writing -.-" Well, sorry you had to read that. Until the next chapter my loyal readers! :P  


* * *

*~* Lilith's POV *~*  
It's been a week since I last saw Jareth. A whole week. He won't contact me, I don't see him anywhere, and when I sleep I no longer visit the Underground. This whole thing is really starting to worry me. What if someone got him? What if the council took him because he killed Jaquelyn? What if I did something wrong?  
All these thoughts and more plagued me during my long and torturous week without any contact from Jareth.

But even worse is the fact that in the dreams that are normally plagued by my oh so annoying fae boyfriend, I get these... visions. Visions of blood-covered fields littered with bodies of man and beast alike. Visions of a woman laughing above the carnage with a man's head clutched in her bloodied hands. And even worse yet, visions of Jareth being tortured in a bare room. His entrails hanging loose from his stomach, his blonde hair matted with his own blood, and his fingernails hanging on only by a thin piece of flesh. Yet somehow, he's still alive.

I woke up every night from these dreams and more, some so gruesome I can't even think of them. Elle and mom are constantly asking where Jareth is and what happened at Melissa's party, but I can't bring myself to tell them. Neither know about what Jareth really is, and neither know what I really am. I can't tell them! They'd think I'm crazy!

I paced my room as I bit my nails. What am I going to do? What if I never see Jareth again? Oh God... I don't want to loose him!

Tears were now running down my face. Lately it seems as if all I do is cry. The next thing I know I'll be crying over spilled milk. Literally.  
Red eyes danced through my head. Furious, crazy, blood-thirsty red eyes. The same eyes that belonged to the woman from my dreams. The same woman who told me not to trust in faes. Still don't know what she means by all of that. What does creepy vampire chick know about me? Absolutely nothing. Zilch. Nil. Nothing.

"Lilith? Hon? Can you come down for a sec?"

I wiped the tears from my face and stopped my pacing. "Yeah mom. I'm coming."

I ran down the stairs to my mother, whom was pacing in the kitchen.

"Are you alright mom?"

She shook her head. "No, I am not alright. There's some new that has recently been brought to light by some friends of mine, and now it's time that I shed some light on some things that I've been hiding from you. Well, not necessarily hiding it, but you never believed me when I told you, and I'm pretty sure you had forgot about the tale by now.

"Do you remember the tale I told you of a labyrinth and a Goblin King?"

Oh. Well, I'm slow.

"It's all true. Every single bit. I know you don't believe me, but please, for your own sake believe me for this once."

"Oh, trust me. I know you're telling the truth. I can't believe I never put two and two together. Sometimes I am so slow..."

Mom looked relieved for a brief second before confusion flickered across her features. "Wait, what's that supposed to mean? Put two and two together? What's the other two?"

Oh crap. "Oh, well uh..." Should I tell her? Would that really be a good idea? She is the woman who has raised you since you were a baby, and she's had her own experiences with the Underground and all of... that.

"Lil, you cab tell me anything. Really, I'm here to listen."

I sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you."

"A couple weeks ago, Jareth walked into the bakery as you know. But then later that night, I had this... dream. I"m not sure what to call it to be honest. In this "dream", I started off in a stony throne room with Jareth sitting in a stone throne. But he looked different. His hair was much longer, he had these markings around his eyes, and his clothes were way out of time. He showed me through his castle, which is absolutely beautiful! The library is to die for! And then my room... Oh, my room is absolutely beautiful. It's the dream room for all girls. But then the dream ended and I awoke with no memory of what had happened.  
"It happened again the next night. I awoke in my bed with all the memories of my last dream. A goblin servant came in and had me enter my walk-in closet, where she picked out a long-sleeved creme colored dress for me to wear to dinner with Jareth. I went to the dining hall where Jareth and I ate while he explained the whole dream thing. It was quite interesting. I went back a few other times, and each time he explained a little more about the Underground and my predicament.

"A week ago he had gave me back all of my memories of my time in the Underground, so that's why I know everything now. And then at the party... Well, it turns out Melissa was really a jackal-headed woman named Jaquelyn. The High Council of the Underground sent her out to kill me, so Jareth killed her."

"Wait hold the phone. He killed her?"

I nodded. "He muted her then dismembered her. Right in front of me. The thing is, he showed no mercy. He enjoyed it. He wanted to walk me home, but I didn't want to be near him after that. Ever since he hasn't made any sort of contact with me. And I've been having these... nightmares. They're so awful mom! Each one is gruesome and bloody. I don't think I can do this anymore mom." I started to cry as I spoke. I can't do this anymore. I can't live this life anymore!

"It's alright hon. It'll all be alright. I'm sure everything will unfold in the end," mom said to me as she rubbed the back on my head.

All my world has been doing of late is crash and burn all around me. I want it to do something else for a change. I want it to grow and flourish. I want life to sprout in it once more. I want to be able to feel something other than the emptiness and sorrow. The pain and the fear. It's taken me over. It's time I do something for a change. I'm going to make a difference in my life. Not someone else, me.

I wiped the tears off my face and smiled. I know what I'm going to do.

"Mom, you said you can use a mirror to communicate with your friends in the Underground, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

I smirked this time. This is going to be good.

"I'm going to call the Goblin King with a mirror."


	11. Chapter Eleven: Truth

*~* Lilith's POV *~*  
"Are you sure you can do that Lilith?" Mom asked as I walked into my room.

"Nope, but if you can call on your friends through a mirror, what makes the Goblin King any different?"

"Well, first off, he's the Goblin King. Second, he's the Goblin King. And third, he's the Goblin King."

I rolled my eyes. "Does this mean that you're scared of the Goblin King, mom?" I teased.

"Uh, yeah. Of course I'm afraid of him. Did you not listen when I told you about what he did to me? Not to mention that he dismembered that woman in front of you."

I rolled my eyes again. "Mom, that doesn't matter. Just please call him using the whole mirror thing."

Mom gave me a cautious look, but went to sit in front of her dresser. She looked back at me one more time, then stared into the mirror and cried out "Goblin King!"

A sudden wind blew through the room, whipping my mother's and I's hair all about us. A familiar figure appeared in the mirror in front of mother. His signature smirk graced his lips and he quirked his head as he looked at my mom.

"So you finally call on me, Sarah dearest. Tell me, what provoked this spontaneous call?"

His voice echoed through my head. I've gone so long without hearing that voice...

I walked in front of the mirror with my own smirk. "Miss me?"

Jareth laughed with his head thrown back. "I knew you'd figure out how to contact me! Oh, but this way? I didn't even think you knew about mirror talking!"

I laughed. "You have underestimated me, Goblin King. I am quite resourceful. Especially when someone I am extremely fond of doesn't contact me for a week."

The Goblin King reached a hand behind his head to scratch it. "Well, you see, I uh... Can Lilith and I have some privacy for a bit Sarah? Please and thank you?"

Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes, but got up and walked out the door. I took her place in the chair with my elbows on the dresser and my head in my hands. "Spill the beans, Goblin King."

"You seemed pretty messed up after what had happened, I realize that now. There's uh... It's really complicated, Lilith. There are a lot more factors that go into this whole situation than just what happened with Jaquelyn."

I shrugged. "It can't be worse than what I've imagined. It's better to tell me now then let me figure it out later on down the road. Now, tell me. Please."

Jareth sighed and placed his head in his hands. "Fine. If you don't want to stay with me after I tell you this, I understand. It changes... Well, it changes everything. I guess I should start with when I was born. I was born a normal fae child with absolutely nothing abnormal about me. The first few days into my life were happy and fun as my parents had told me. Then Melanith, an evil witch with a deep-seated hatred for faes, heard of my birth and became extremely furious. You see, Melanith's hatred of faes came from that birth. She was in love with my father, and had been since before my mother ever came a part of his life.

"She came down with a wrath unlike any other, planning to hurt my father in the worst possible way she could; through me and my mother. So one night as everyone slept, she sneaked into the castle and placed a curse on both my mother and I. My mother got off easy, she forgot everything. I, however, was not so lucky. I was cursed with a double personality. My true personality is that of Jareth, the one you normally know, but on other occasions, that's the guy I like call "The Goblin King". He came out so often in those early days that people simply called me "Jareth the Goblin King." After a while I was able to get him under control, but he still comes out occasionally. When I first became ruler over the Amethyst Fields, there were no subjects there. But after a few years, goblins started wandering into my lands and taking up refuge. My brothers all found this amusing, so my official title then became the Goblin King. I can't get rid of it, I am forever bound to that title. I wish with all my heart that I didn't have to bear a title that means such a dreadful thing, but as I said, I cannot escape it.

"The Goblin King is who you saw that day. The man with the crazed blood-lust and psychopathic tendencies is me, but not me at the same time. I am bound to him and him to me for all of eternity. I completely understand if you want to leave me now, Lilith. It's a lot to take in and even more so to understand and accept."

I sat there, dumbfounded. That is most certainly not something that I had expected. 

"Jareth... I think I need some time to think about this. Don't disappear again though. I want you back, I do, but don't leave me like you did. I... I love you, and I don't want to loose you. I just need to think for a bit. This is a lot to take in as you said."

Jareth nodded. "I understand, don't worry about it Lilith. I love you too, and I'll do anything you ask of me. Take your time with this. I'll see you tomorrow, alright love?"

I nodded and smiled. "Bye."

"Bye."

Jareth disappeared from the screen, leaving my reflection staring right back at me. I left the room and entered my own, shutting the door behind me. I grabbed Bowie and cuddled with him on my bed, all the information Jareth just told me running through my head. After a while of me laying on my bed thinking, a knock sounded on my door.

"Lilith, someone's here to see you."

I sighed. What do they want now?

I got out of bed and left my room. I left the flat and walked into the bakery where I saw a man with pitch-black hair and silver eyes standing in front of the counter. I put on a fake smile and walked up to the man. "Hi, I heard you were looking for me?"

The man turned and smiled an overly-sweet smile at me. "Hello Lilith, I'm Jeremiah. We need to have a little talk." Jeremiah grabbed my arm with such force I thought my arm would break. I let out a little "meep" in pain. Jeremiah smiled, this time more sinister. "No, that won't do. If you want to live, my sweet, you must be quiet. Now, we are going to leave here and go for a little walk. We are going to discuss your allegiance to the Rebellion, and you are going to listen. If you tell anyone of what we are about to discuss, I will torture and kill everyone you love and make you watch with your eyes sewn open. Understand?"

I nodded out of fear. So the Rebellion has finally found me.

Jeremiah relinquished his grip on my arm and straightened himself. "Now Lilith, let us go for a walk."

 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Captivity

*~* Lilith's POV *~*

I walked with Jeremiah in an awkward silence until I finally broke it. "What is it that you want, Jeremiah?"

Jeremiah smirked. "All will be revealed soon, Lilith darling. But first, tell me of your relationship with the Goblin King. I bet that's quite an interesting relationship there, with his whole double personality thing. Tell me, does he get easily hostile with you? Does he leave bruises on you wherever he touches you? Does he hurt you when he gets angry? Please tell me, I'd love to know."

My insides churned at his words. That is not Jareth. "Jareth is nowhere near those foul things you speak of. Jareth is one of the sweetest, kindest, most caring person I have met in a long time. He wouldn't dare hurt me, unlike you."

Jeremiah spun around quickly in a flurry of rage. His mad eyes peered into mine, making me feel much smaller than I already did. "I have never hurt you! How dare you spew such lies! Jareth is the real monster here! I will make you see, I will make you remember."

All of a sudden the world around me spun and whirled, not that much different than the times Jareth had teleported me. My feet hit the ground with the same 'thud' as always, but this time I landed on hard dirt, rather than solid stone. I looked around me and saw dazzling green trees that sparkled in the sunlight like a million crystals basking in starlight. All around me was buzzing. Non-stop, constant buzzing. I looked about me, expecting there to be tiny insects, but instead there were fairies. Hundreds and hundreds of fairies all around me. I smiled despite my predicament. There were actual fairies all around me! Real live fairies!

I reached out to touch one out of curiosity, but then it bit me. A fairy bit me. A stinking little floating fairy bit me. I gasped in pain and withdrew my hand from the smiling little fairy.

You little maggot...

I heard a slight chuckle come from behind and saw Jeremiah trying to hide his laughter, but failing miserably. His shoulders were shaking hard and his face was completely red! I glared and him before huffing and crossing my arms across my chest. Stupid little kidnapping bastard...

"You're just the same as I remember you when we first met. You were so naive. So full of life and energy, but then it was stolen away from you by your cursed father. Because of that pompous little bastard you became a monster, a creature filled with hatred and blood-lust. I saw the woman I loved get turned into a stranger that day your father refused you your right to the council position. The way those old men laughed at you made my blood boil and my vision go red. You suffered much worse consequences though. You slowly turned into a monster. Day by day you fell deeper and deeper into a hole of hate that I tried so desperately to pull you out of, but you never listened to me. You never really did before that either. You were always the rebellious sort, and I suppose you still are now, aren't you, my little Lilith?"

I glared defiantly at the man, not wanting him to see what an affect his words had on me. I was not going to let him see what was happening inside of my brain. Although I glared at him with no emotion whatsoever, my mind was running at a mile a minute. So when I was the other person, this man was my lover?

Jeremiah moved closer to me. His eyes misted over as if he were remembering something from long ago. His hand brushed my cheek and I flinched. "Although, back then you weren't known as Lilith, were you? No, your name was Silme. My little ball of starlight."

I wanted to remove his hand from my face, but then I remembered that he is my captor and I should not get on his bad side. Instead I kept my mouth shut and stared at nothing.

"What is wrong my little star? Can you not remember what we had? What we were? Well, I'll just have to make you remember. Then we can be happy. Then we can be together like we once were."

I backed away from him slowly. He can't be serious, can he? Does he not know the wrath I'd unleash if I remembered? I can't let myself remember. I refuse to become that monster.

A spark lighted in his eyes as he thought of returning my memories, but that light soon faded. "But I can't make you remember, can I? No, you'll become a monster again. I don't want to see you become so hurt again. So broken. Rolan destroyed you, twisted you, melded your hate and despair into a rage unlike anything I had ever seen. As long as I live, I refuse to let that happen to you again."

"Then I guess you will have to die."

Jeremiah spun around to face a fair man with long, silver hair and green eyes.

"Rolan! How dare you set foot onto my land? I should have you torn to pieces!"

The blonde man smirked. "And what makes you think you are capable of doing so?"

"Don't speak as if you are stronger than me, Rolan! You very well know that I am stronger than you, so don't tempt me to prove so yet again."

I backed away from the two men until my back came against the trunk of an emerald tree. The blonde mans' eyes flickered over to me and a hint of amusement flashed in his eyes. "You know, you acted the same when we met for the first time, when your name was still Silme."

"Leave her alone you filth!"

Rolan snarled at Jeremiah, his eyes suddenly cruel.

"Keep your mouth shut or I'll make sure you never speak again!"

I slunk further away from the two men. I didn't want to get in the middle of yet another fight!

"Lilith! Run! Get out of here now!" Jeremiah shouted. Soon after he shouted he began to glow and grow in size, the fairies rallying around him.

"No!" Rolan roared.

I spun around and ran into the forest as fast as I could, not looking back nor paying mind to the sounds of battle behind me. I ran past tree after tree until I stumbled upon a stream. There I sat and rested, listening to the sounds of the forest all around me. The sounds of Jeremiah and Rolan battling had faded long ago, but my questions still remained. Who was Jeremiah? Who was Rolan? Where am I? Who am I?

All these questions buzzed around my head like the fairies buzzed around me. The fairies were a dead give away to where I was. I was in the Emerald Forest of the Fairies, so the Underground. Jareth said that a fae ruled each realm of the Underground, so that meant that Jeremiah was most likely the fae that ruled his place, since his powers clearly indicated a fae and he told Rolan to get get off his land. So, two questions answered, a million more to go.

I sighed and dipped my aching feet into the water. Blisters had already formed and popped all over my feet, leaving them a pink and painful mess. A few fairies flew around me here and there, but no other signs of wildlife showed themselves. I could hear them though. Sometimes I could hear a rustling in the bushes or the cry of an animal far out in the distance. Sometimes the branches would shake like an animal was running across them, but I could never see them. Not even any insects showed themselves to me! It was as if this forest holds a secret within the animals and bugs themselves.

Night began to fall and I found myself gazing up at the darkening sky, wondering who won the battle, Jeremiah or Rolan? I may never know the answer. I may never get out of this bloody forest! Images of all the people I cared about flashed through my head. Even some of the bakery frequenters flashed through my montage of people. Old Mr. McCallister and his war stories, young, bouncy Rachel and her obsession with our cupcakes, Mrs. Beatrice and her one good eye, and then finally Jareth. I don't know why I didn't think of him until know! Oh, Jareth and his beautiful mismatched eyes. The way he laughed always brought a smile to my face. And his ever-present smirk always finding a way onto his beautiful pink lips. How I wish I could've kissed those lips one last time...

Night had fallen and the stars showed themselves, but I could not bask in their beauty for long before sleep overcame me on the cold, hard ground of the Emerald Forest.

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Surviving

  
Author's notes: We're almost to 300 reads! I know it doesn't seem like a lot, but it really menas something to me that you guys read my crappy book. I know it's really bad and the quality sucks, but it's the best I could do when I originally wrote it. So thank you for reading! I hope you've all enjoyed this book so far.  


* * *

*~* Lilith's POV *~*

I woke with a terrible pain in my back.

"Ow... I don't remember sleeping on the ground to be so... Painful."

I rolled over and tried to fall back into sleep, but it was to no use. I sat up and stretched, a groan escaping from my lips. I looked around me, trying to figure out what the heck to do next. "I guess I should get some water then walk about."

I crouched beside the stream and drank some water. The water fell down my parched throat with ease, making me realize how thirsty I was. I drank much more water after that. Finally feeling refreshed, I stood and began walking through the forest once more. After walking for who knows how long, I still didn't catch a glimpse of any animals nor edible-looking plants. Not even any fairies were flying around these parts. My hopes of surviving slowly faded into desperation. I thought of turning back and finding some civilization, but I then decided I didn't want near either of those men and continued walking forward.

Minutes passed into hours and still no signs of anything. I'm going to die here. I'm going to die in a bloody fairy forest and no one is going to know. Bloody fantastic.

Finally after two days of walking through this blasted forest, I found a nut tree. I smiled as I looked up at the nut-filled tree. Finally some food!

I clambered up the tree and grabbed the first nut I could reach. It was a reddish-brown color and the shell didn't seem too thick. I bashed the nut against the tree a couple times until the shell finally cracked. I quickly peeled the shell off the nut and ate the meat inside. I moaned in relief as the pleasant taste filled my mouth. It was nicely balanced between salty and sweet with the right amount of chewy. I grabbed and ate many more of these nuts before I stored as many as I possibly could in my pockets.

I set off again, this time in higher spirits after filling my stomach up with the red nuts. This time as I walked, I noticed more and more of these nut-trees throughout the forest, along with a few more fairies. I must be getting close to civilization, I thought to myself.

As the day went on, more and more fairies floated through the air. My desperation slowly rose into a small hope, making everything seem slightly better than it was before. My thirst had come back though, and I haven't seen any water sources since the first stream I had encountered.

As night began to fall, my thirst had become excruciating. I felt light-headed, my tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth, every now and then I got dizzy, and I felt like collapsing and falling asleep where I stood. Thankfully after a few more minutes of walking, I heard the sound of running water.

"Sweet mother of Jesus I've found water!"

I ran through the last few yards of forest and emerged before a wide stream of water. I smiled and collapsed on my knees before the water, immediately cupping my hands and drinking the liquid. After what felt like forever, I had finally drank my fill. I brought out a few of the red-nuts I had found earlier and began snacking on them as I watched the stars above my head. It's always at night time that I miss the people I knew even more. I wished that I could share the beautiful sight of the stars with them. I wonder if they're looking for me right now? Looking through the streets of the Above, hoping to find me alive somewhere, but they never would. I'm stuck in the Underground with nothing but my thoughts, the invisible animals, and fairies to keep me company.

As I gazed upon the stars, a familiar song popped into my head. It's one that many people know, but not many remember. I found it quite relatable at the moment with my current situation. I started to sing the lyrics softly to myself, hoping to find comfort in my own voice.

Home is behind, the world ahead

And there are many paths to tread

Through shadow, to the edge of night

Until the stars are all alight

Mist and shadow, cloud and shape

All shall fade, all shall fade

As the final note faded from the air, I found tears stinging at my eyes and nose. Silent tears fell down my face as I stared into the dark abyss above me. How did I get myself into this mess? Why do I always find myself lost? Without meaning to, I slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep as I cried.

*~* 3rd Person POV *~*

As Lilith slept soundly on forest floor below, fairies of all shape and color gathered around her, their angelic faces shrouded in a cloud of light. They danced about Lilith as graceful as a flower petal floating away in the wind. In a circle they dance until one breaks free, followed by another then another as they dance in a line up into the sky. Across the treetops they dance until they reached a beautiful crystal palace as dawn breaks over the horizon. The light reflects off the castle, causing a light so bright it is blinding to be looked upon by almost all creatures.

Not the fairies though, they danced through the light as gracefully as before. They danced through open crystal doors and into a beautiful courtyard filled with beautiful flowers of all king. Ones of ruby, sapphire, amethyst and jade. Then in the very center of the courtyard was a tree unlike any other. Its trunk is as white as freshly fallen snow, and it is so realistic it looks as if it would crumple into dust if you touched it. The trees leaves are as green as a newly-shined emerald reflecting in the sun. Then there are the flowers. Flowers of all shape and color adorned the beautiful tree. Flowers of pink, green, blue, purple, and many others shook in a slight breeze as it flew through the branches.

The petals of these flowers floated through the air, dancing and twirling through the breeze as they flew to land where no one knows.

The fairies continued to dance through the courtyard and into the palace. As soon as they passed through, they entered a cavernous room with a ceiling so high, you couldn't see it! And then there, in the middle of the room, was an emerald throne. But this throne was not empty. In it sat a man that you've seen before, but not quite in this worse of wear. His dark hair hung over his bruised face as he slumped over, his bloodied hands holding up his head. The fairies danced around the man, a tinkling ringing through the air. The man's head lifted up, his eyes hopeful.

"You found her? And she's alive?"

More tinkling filled the air as the fairies responded. The man's eyes instantly lit up and he smiled. "That is great news! Where did you find her? Is she close?"

More tinkling followed, and soon after the man leaped into the air. "Then let us go and fetch her!"

*~* Lilith's POV *~*

I was in a peaceful sleep, not a problem in the world, until I felt something light dance across my face.

"Wha?..."

I opened my eyes to see little balls of light floating all around me. I shot up and swatted the fairies away from me. "Get away you annoying little fairies! I was having a very pleasant sleep until you decide to come and mess everything up!"

"Do not blame the fairies, Lilith. It was I who asked them to wake you."

I looked up to see Jeremiah standing before me, his grey eyes sparkling with something I couldn't identify. I couldn't say I was happy to see him, but I was relieved to know that someone had at least found me.

"You could have at least waited for morning to come and get me. I was in the middle of a very pleasant dream when you interrupted me."

Jeremiah shrugged. "I was rather excited when my fairies told me they found you. Also it is very dangerous out here. I'm rather surprised to hear that you were alive. These forests are not often kind to strangers."

I stood up and brushed myself off. "Well, I guess there's no point in staying out here anymore. Take me to wherever and let this awful experience be done with. And once we get there, I want to know why you said you wanted to discuss my allegiance to the Rebellion. From what I've observed, you're not a part of the Rebellion."

Jeremiah nodded. "Yes, well, I can answer that now. I needed to know I could get you to come with me. I wasn't sure if going up to you and saying 'Hey! I'm you're lover from another life and I wanted to talk to you about some things!' would work out very well."

"No, probably not. I'd most likely call the cops."

Jeremiah smiled and laughed as he held an arm out to me, one that I reluctantly took. We teleported into a beautiful cavernous room made of crystal. Jeremiah walked to an emerald throne. The throne looked quite out of place in the middle of a crystal room. And the room was so empty, well, besides the draperies on the walls. The draperies were laid out as if they were telling a story. They each depicted scenes of a gruesome battle besides the ones at the beginning and the end. The first one showed what looked like mythical beasts and humans living together, and the last one showed two worlds, one below with the mythical creatures and the top one with humans. In the middle of the bottom world stood four beings, each one very human-like beside their wings.

Bloody freaking wings.

"Are those four beings there who I think they are?" I asked, pointing to the tapestry.

Jeremiah glanced over. "I do not know what you are thinking, but those are my three brothers and I. Jareth, Ulantier, and... Rolan."

My body froze at the mention of Rolan. Something was wrong about that man, whether it be his eyes or the very aura he gives off, he's just wrong.

"So you guys have wings?"

Jeremiah laughed at my question, making me feel rather stupid. "Of course we don't have wings! That's just the way we were depicted, the saviors of the Underground. We've never had wings! Did you really think that we had wings? Hah! You humans are so funny. But of course, you're not entirely human, are you?"

I huffed and crossed my arms. "I don't like it when people call me a half-breed, thank you. Even if you say it indirectly, it's still rather annoying and slightly disrespectful, so please don't mention that."

Jeremiah smiled softly and walked to a spot beside me. "I'm sorry my dear, please don't be mad at me." I was staring at a wall, thinking over my situation when I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I screamed and pulled myself away from him. 

"No you bloody freaking don't! I barely know you and you're trying to freaking hit on me! You know I have a boyfriend! Don't touch me again."

Jeremiah dropped his arms to his side and sighed. "I'm sorry, Lilith. I... I miss you so much. I miss having you as my Silme, my beautiful star. Every day, every minute, every second without you hurts. When a fae falls in love with another fae, even one who's half human, they can't be away from each other for long amounts of time without going insane. I'm surprised I've managed to stay sane all these years, but now with you here... I don't want to let you go again."

I began backing away from him. I spotted the door out of the corner of my eye and began edging my way over there. I did not want to be stuck with this crazy fae again.

"But I know I have to let you go."

I froze and looked up at Jeremiah again. His eyes were glistening with tears but his face was kind. "I know you no longer love me, you care for another. I'm simply happy it wasn't Rolan you had fallen for," Jeremiah laughed. "I'll take you to Jareth. I'm sure he's gone insane by now. That man has never had a good handle on his emotions. Come now, let's get you to him before he tears apart the entire Underground trying to find you."

I took his outstretched arm and before I knew it, we were in Jareth's throne room.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Come Home

  
Author's notes: Thank you guys so much for 300 reads! It really means a lot to me <3  


* * *

*~ * Jareths' POV *~*

"I understand, don't worry about it Lilith. I love you too, and I'll do anything you ask of me. Take your time with this. I'll see you tomorrow, alright love?"

She nodded and smiled. "Bye."

"Bye."

The mirror disconnected and I was stuck in my stony room alone once more. I banged my fist on the wall in frustration. I shouldn't have told her that. She'll never see me the same again. All because of this stupid curse!

I sat in my bed with my hair clutched in my hands. How can I make her see? How can I make her see that I'm still me, I'm still the same as when she first met me? That I'm not the monster everyone thinks me to be?

"Kingy?"

I looked up to see a goblin standing in my doorway.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

The goblin cowered at my harsh tone. I sighed and placed my head in my hands once more. "I am sorry, please continue."

"The goblins in the food place in the Aboves spotted King Jeremiah with Lilith, Kingy."

My head immediately snapped up at the mention of Jeremiah. "Did they say anything else?"

"They left togethers, and that's all they knows."

I snarled and punched the wall again. If Jeremiah had found her, Rolan wouldn't be that far behind. I have to get to them before he does.

"Does anyone have anything on Rolan's whereabouts?"

"No, Kingy. King Rolan ain't been on the radar for a long time."

"Crap. What about Ulantier? Has he been up to anything?"

The goblin shook his head once more. "Nopes."

"Well then, I guess we're going to have to find them by ourselves."

"How, Kingy?"

I smiled and conjured a crystal. "Why, we are going to scry, of course."

The goblin giggled and screeched, "We're going scrying! We're going scrying!"

Laughter echoed through the castle as goblins all around heard the goblins screech. The goblins absolutely love it when we go scrying. I ran out the room and flew to my throne room, where all sorts of goblins had gathered in their pit. I held the delicate crystal in my hands and gazed into it, willing it to show me Lilith.

Nothing.

I growled and tried something else. I willed it to show me Jeremiah.

Nothing.

I yelled and threw the crystal at the wall, shattering it into millions of tiny pieces. The goblins around me began to murmur.

"Kingy can't scry no mores."

"Has kingy's magic gone aways?"

"Kingy isn't strong no mores."

"Quiet!"

All the murmurs stopped immediately.

"I am not weak, I can scry, and my powers have not 'gone away'. Someone is blocking my scrying! Now stop being such imbeciles and find me Rolan!"

The goblins began shouting and hooting, running amok until they were all finally out of the throne room. I slouched down into my throne and placed my head in my hand. I poked around in my head, trying to find Lilith, but I couldn't sense anything. It's as if she's dead! But she's not dead, right? There's no way Jeremiah or Rolan would kill her. She's too precious to both of them. Ulantier however is another case entirely. Ulantier would tear her apart even if she posed just a minor threat upon this world.

I spent what felt like hours pondering over different ways to find her, and none of them seemed to be good options. The only one that seemed slightly plausible would be to scour every part of the land in the Underground as well as the Above. It's not only extremely impractical but also requires much more manpower than I have.

"Kingy, it's times for yous to sleep. Yous been awake too long. Come, come."

The little goblin startled me out of my thoughts and pulled me to my room, where I simply collapsed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

In what felt like minutes I found myself awake and drenched in sweat. I rolled myself out of bed and fell onto the floor. I wanted to get up, yet I couldn't find the energy nor the will to do so.

So there I laid, sprawled out across the floor for hours, contemplating whether it's worth it to get up. I wasn't going to find Lilith. I may never see her again. So what's the point? She wouldn't love me anyway, with the whole curse thing and all. Why should she love me? Not even my father loved me once that stupid curse was placed upon me. I became the son he could never be proud of. The son that caused his wife to forget everything about them. The son that ruined everything he touched.

I laid there for so long that the next time I took a glance out my bedroom window, the sky was darkening.

"Well, there goes one day of my now miserable existence."

I closed my eyes as the sun slowly lowered onto the horizon and thought of my lost Lilith. How I did so wish she were here with me. Then maybe I would become motivated enough to get up and live again. All I wanted to do was swim in those beautiful emerald eyes, to touch her soft lips with my own once more. I wanted to sing to her all the songs I should have before. Before she was stolen from me.

Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep to an imaginary tune within my mind.

Love me, love me, love me, say you do.  
Let me fly away with you,  
For my love is like the wind,  
And wild is the wind.  
Wild is the wind.

Give me more than one caress,  
Satisfy this hungriness.  
Let the wind blow through your heart.  
For wild is the wind,  
Wild is the wind.

You touch me,  
I hear the sound of mandolins.  
You kiss me.  
With your kiss my life begins.  
You're spring to me,  
All things to me.  
Don't you know, you're life itself!

Like the leaf clings to the tree,  
Oh my darling,  
Cling to me.  
For we're like creatures of the wind,  
And wild is the wind,  
Wild is the wind.

You touch me,  
I hear the sound of mandolins.  
You kiss me.  
With your kiss my life begins.  
You're spring to me,  
All things to me.  
Don't you know, you're life itself!

Like the leaf clings to the tree,  
Oh, my darling,  
Cling to me.  
For we're like creatures in the wind,  
And wild is the wind.  
Wild is the wind.

I woke with those lyrics still lingering in my ears, reminding me of the sad reality of my situation. I may never get to sing those lyrics to her. I may never be able to show her how much I love her. How much I really value her.

I stood now, no longer wanting to waste away on the floor. I wanted to make sure that she did hear those lyrics. That she heard the music I had crafted especially for her.

I straightened myself up so that I looked presentable for my subjects, though there was no hiding the dark circles under my eyes nor the fact that my eyes were blood-shot. My hair stood up in odd angles around my head with tangles everywhere. How could I let myself fall into such a decrepit state? I am a king! I need to look presentable at all times, no matter how broken I am.

I combed through my knotted hair, returning it to what it once was. I then quickly washed my face in a basin and clothed myself in fresh clothes. I glanced in a mirror and smirked. I look normal. Well, as normal as I could get in my current state. I grabbed my staff and headed out the door to face my goblins.

As I neared the throne room, I could hear the clatter of my goblins. Dear lord my goblins are loud! I sighed and stepped down the stairs and into the gaggle of goblins below me. As soon as I stepped off of the stairs, the clatter around me stopped. All the goblins peered up at me curiously.

"What? Don't let my presence interrupt you. Carry on."

Almost immediately, the clatter started again. I waded through the rowdy goblins until I reached my stone throne, where I sat and waited. Minutes later, I felt a new presence flicker on in my mind. No, not a new presence, a familiar one. One that I had been missing for far too long.

I sat up in my throne on alert, my heart racing and chest contracting. She's back. My Lilith is back.

*~* Lilith's POV *~*

I looked into those eyes, those eyes filled with pain and disbelief.

"Lilith? I-Is that really you?"

The goblins around us looked on expectantly as we stared at each other, completely forgetting about Jeremiah beside me.

"Yes, Jareth. It's me." My voice almost broke as I spoke those words. I'm back. I'm actually back.

"I'm sorry to break up this touching reunion, but I need to speak with you Jareth. Alone."

Jareth's eyes snapped over to Jeremiah, the love in them replaced with pure hatred.

"And why should I speak to you?" He spat. "You stole her from me! You had no right to do that, Jeremiah." Jareth's head twitched, his eyes switching between his and the other guy's.

"Jareth, calm down," I said as I stepped toward him. "You need to calm down. He can explain, trust me. He can explain."

Jareth looked up at me with pain suddenly in his eyes. "You don't know the Hell I've been through because he took you. I couldn't even function, Lilith. Don't tell me 'he can explain.' I won't accept an explanations from him," Jareth said with a glare toward Jeremiah.

I gently grabbed his chin and tilted his head toward me. "Jareth, I know. I can see what you've been through, but I've been through my own trials as well. I was stranded in a forest with barely any food or water for two days! But I didn't let that cloud my judgement. I listened to his explanation because I knew it was my only chance in figuring out my past and my future. Now it's your turn so you can figure out our future."

Jareth looked at me with misty eyes. "Lilith, I... I'll listen to him. But not until we have some time alone," Jareth said with a glare toward his brother and goblins.

Jeremiah nodded reluctantly. "Understood."

Jeremiah and the goblins scurried out of the room in seconds, leaving Jareth and I alone in the throne room. I turned to look at Jareth, but was caught off guard when his lips crashed to mine. I moaned and leaned into Jareth, running my hands through his silky hair. We broke away for air, panting.

"I love you so much Lilith," Jareth mumbled into my collarbone.

"I love you too, Jareth."


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Good Times Have Come to Pass

WARNING: There are minor suggestive themes in this chapter

*~* Jareth's POV *~*

She's home. She's actually home, and she's in my arms right now. I don't know how much longer I could have gone on without her by my side. It seems rather impossible. How could I live without her smile? How could I live without her precious laugh? How could I live without her right here with me forever?

"Jareth?"

"Yes love?"

"Promise me you'll never leave me again."

I smiled and brushed a strand of brown hair out of her face. "I promise to never leave your side as long as I shall live."

She smiled and leaned her head into my shoulder. "Good. I don't want to loose you."

I ran my fingers through her brown hair and kissed her head. "Don't worry love. I wouldn't leave you for anything."

"Again, I don't mean to interrupt, but we need to talk now Jareth."

Lilith sighed and climbed off of me. "Go, Jareth. I'll be in my room if you need me."

"That won't be necessary," Jeremiah said. "You're coming with us. You'll need to know what we're about to discuss."

Lilith looked between us before shrugging. "Okay I guess."

I climbed out of my throne and took Lilith's hand. "Let us get this over with then."

I led them through the halls to a large, stone room with a small oaken table in the middle. "This is the battle room. It's protected by magic so that none can listen in on what we're saying by any means. Any time we need to discuss anything concerning the Rebellion or Lilith, we meet in here. Okay?" The two nodded. "Good. Now, the floor's yours Jeremiah."

Jeremiah nodded. "First I'll start with my explanation for... kidnapping Lilith. I heard through the grape vine that you had found Silme's new incarnation and was very anxious to meet her, but then I heard that the Rebellion was also after her. I didn't want them finding her before me, so I acted hastily and made a mistake. I pretended to be the Rebellion and pulled her into the Underground. That's where things became a little... well, unplanned for. Rolan showed up."

I hissed and slammed my fist into the table. "You let Rolan of all people find you? Hell, she'd be safer if she had been found by Ulantier! And you know how he can get."

Jeremiah nodded solemnly. "I know, I made a mistake. I should have never took her. I realize that now, but I needed to see her, Jareth. You of all people should understand how much I had missed her."

He's right, I do understand. But that still gives him no right to kidnap her!

"I honestly don't think it's that big of a deal."

I snapped my head over and glared at Lilith. "How can you say that? How can you say that when he kidnapped you and forced you into danger? You could have died! My God, I could have lost you." I ran my fingertips over the her cheek, watching as her eyes fluttered and a blush rose up on her cheeks.

"Yes, but that's always a possibility Jareth. I am mortal and you are a fae. There's no way you're not going to loose me."

A pain struck my heart as I heard her speak the words that had been echoing in my head for so long now. "Please don't say that love, let things be as they are for just a little longer."

"Jareth, they can't! War is on the horizon! Can you not see it? Are you blinded by love so much so that you can't see what's coming?" Jeremiah shouted.

"Do not speak to me of blindness, little brother," I said with a glare his way. "Do not forget that it was you who was so blinded by your love that you completely neglected your kingdom while it fell apart! And I know what's coming, I have seen it too. Do not assume that just because I am in love I am blind. I can see quite perfectly what is coming at us. Armies of centaurs and fae gathering in the north, and the dwarves and druids in the south all focusing on one thing; destruction. So do not assume that all are as you are, my brother."

Jeremiah glared at me, but I did not care. Let him think whatever he wants, it makes no difference to me.

"So armies are already forming?" Lilith asked from beside me.

I nodded. "Yes, rogue fae and centaurs are gathering in the north under an unknown leader which I would assume to be Rolan, since he is the smoothest-tongued of us all. Then in the south someone is gathering an army of dwarves and druids. Ulantier is the Druid King, but he's always been anti-war, so he's probably not the one gathering that army."

Lilith nodded. "So Rolan and Ulantier are who exactly? I mean, I know they're your brothers, but I mean, what exactly are they like?"

I sighed. I really did not want to talk about those two. Thankfully, Jeremiah took it upon himself to answer that question. "Rolan has always been a bad apple I guess you could call him. He's always been getting in trouble since he was little. Ulantier, however, is the complete opposite. He was always in the library, loved my everyone, never in trouble.

"As they grew up, they grew more and more into the people they were as a child. Rolan grew to become ruthless and cruel, but quite cunning and resourceful. Ulantier turned into a smart and calm leader, but he relies heavily on logic and probability in his reasoning and decision-making. Their traits are what decided which kingdom they got to rule; Rolan with the fierce dwarves and Ulantier with the peaceful druids."

"What traits determined what you guys ruled?"

I glanced over at Jeremiah with a pleading look, hoping he wouldn't tell her the real reason I ruled the goblins. She can't know that yet. She just can't.

"I am king of the fairies because I am generally a nice person, but I do bite," Jeremiah winked with that last part, which was not cool. "And Jareth is the king of goblins because he may seem rough and harsh at times, he is quite the softie once you get through all of that."

Lilith giggled beside me. "That I already know."

"You know, we've got quite off-topic from what we first began talking about, now haven't we? I would very much like to hear all of your stories."

Jeremiah smirked. "Well then, let's continue, shall we? After Rolan had shown up, I told Lilith to run into the forest, knowing that if I didn't hold Rolan off then things would turn ugly very quick. So Lilith ran off into the forest and I held off Rolan. We fought for a few hours until Rolan's energy had faded and I was about to kill him. He teleported back to wherever he came from and that's the last I heard of him. Once all of that was over with, I sent out fairies to look for Lilith, but they couldn't find her until a day later. She was sleeping along a river with mud and sticks and leaves all over her. Most of which is still on her."

I sniggered as Lilith looked down to assess herself.

"You know, I never really noticed all of that until now. I must smell awful!"

I chuckled and took Lilith's hand. "You do smell rather unpleasant. Here, I'll have a maid take you up to your room where you can freshen up. Does that sound good to you?"

Lilith nodded enthusiastically. "That sounds absolutely wonderful!"

I smiled. "Good. Now go, Jeremiah and I still have things to discuss."

Lilith nodded and walked out the doors. I waited a few seconds before I turned back to Jeremiah.

"Now, Jeremiah, which side are we on here? Do you want to fight with or against the council?"

Jeremiah smirked. "Who said we had to do either?"

*~* Lilith's POV *~*

I walked out of the war room's doors to find a female goblin in an old brown dress standing before the door. Now how did she know to find me here?

"Come now misses. Master Jareth told me to gets yous cleaned up nice and good. Come, come." The goblin beckoned me down the hall as she walked. We walked through the many twists and turns of the large castle until we reached a familiar wood door. The goblin pushed the door open and hobbled on over to the door Jareth said to be my bathroom.

"Come on misses. Go and gets yourself in the baths and I'll gets yous clothes ready."

I nodded and walked into the beautiful bathroom. Everything seemed to be made of marble! I walked over to the tub to find that there was already warm water inside of it. This puzzled me for a second until I remembered that this was the Underground, anything could happen!

I stripped off my clothes and sunk into the warm water as I sighed. The water eased all the pains and cramps all over my body from sleeping on the ground and walking for two days. The mud caked on my skin fell off and turned the water a murky color, but it wasn't too long until the water turned clean again. As I did before, I didn't ponder the strange occurrence and instead relaxed. The past few days have been extremely stressful and demanding. I thought over some of the peculiar things that had been said around me as I cleaned my hair. After hearing all that I have, it seems that things aren't as simple as I had originally thought. My future is most unclear due to this new information. A bloody war is coming! And not just any war, a magic war. And both sides want me with them. What kind of use am I? I mean, I know I have powers and all, but I don't know how to use them! Even though I'm half fae, I'm very weak. How could I be of use to anyone?

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. "Excuse me misses, but it's times for yous to gets out of the bath and dresses youself up," the goblin spoke through the door.

"Alright, I'm getting out." I stepped out of the tub and wrapped myself in a soft, white towel. I opened the door to let the goblin in, who came hobbling in with a baby blue dress and undergarments.

"Alright misses, puts these on while Is go gets Kingy ready for yous." I nodded and the goblin hobbled out the door, slamming it behind her.

I quickly dropped the towel and slipped on the undergarments then the dress. The dress was a perfect fit, of course, and made all of my features pop out quite nicely. I then left the bathroom and walked to the vanity, where I brushed and dried my hair and styled it accordingly. As soon as I was done, the maid walked back in and took my hand.

"Come on nows misses, the king ain't gonna wait all days."

I sighed and the goblin dragged me through the castle until we reached a pair of old oak doors, which the maid pushed open to reveal a vast library with desks strewn all about.

How many libraries does a castle need?

The goblin led me to the back of the library where Jareth sat with a map on his desk. But upon closer inspection, I noticed that the nap was not normal at all. In fact, there were giant masses of blue, red, and black moving in the map.

Jareth looked up at me and smiled. "Hello love. Come here, I want to show you something." Jareth rolled up the map and placed it in his desk. In its place, he placed a diamond rose necklace.

I came beside him and looked at the necklace in awe. It's absolutely beautiful!

"What do you think of it?"

I looked at Jareth with a huge grin on my face. "It's absolutely beautiful!"

Jareth smiled and picked up the necklace. He took my hand and placed the necklace in my hand, closing my fingers around it. "Good, because it's yours. Whenever you need me and I'm not around, simply grab on to the rose and wish for me. I will be there as soon as I possibly can. Then if you ever get lost or are feeling lonely, you know you can call on me."

I grinned and wrapped my arms around Jareth's neck then kissed cheek. "Thank you so much. I promise I'll use it well."

Jareth chuckled. "I know you will. Now, how about we get you home? Or would you rather live here now?"

Oh. It's time to make that decision now. How can I choose between my two homes? The home I grew up in and the new home I've grown to love?

"I... I don't know, Jareth. You're asking a lot of me so suddenly. I can't choose."

Jareth sighed. "I know, but you have to choose soon. I need to know how to protect you from the war very soon."

"I know, and I'll tell you when I figure it out. But... can I go home? My mom must be worried..."

Jareth sighed but nodded. "Alright. But first..."

Jareth pulled me onto his lap and pressed his lips to mine passionately. I moaned and ran my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to me. A fire ignited in my chest as it did every time I kissed Jareth. Jareth's hands ran down my back and to my sides. I groaned and arched my back at his touch. Everywhere his fingers touch, an electric current followed in their wake.

Jareth's hands trailed down my sides and to the hem of my dress, where he hiked it up and caressed my thighs, causing a quiver in my stomach to start.

Jareth broke away from our kiss and began kissed my neck, making the quiver in my stomach grow stronger. His lips brushed all down my neck until he reached my collarbone. I had gotten so lost in the feeling of him, that I had lost all sense of whether I wanted this or not. That is, until his lips met the swell of my breasts.

"Wait, Jareth, please stop," I said as I gasped.

Jareth sat upright and gave me a confused look. "Why? I thought you were enjoying this?" Jareth's hands fell away from my thighs and instead gently grabbed my arms.

"I... I don't really want to talk about it right now."

Jareth reached up and caressed my cheek, concern clear in his eyes. "Why are you holding back from me? I... I thought now that we were closer, you would open up to me. Why is that not so?"

"Maybe some things are better left unsaid until later."

Jareth's hand dropped and he sighed. "If you don't want to disclose what is haunting you, I won't force you to. Goodbye, until we meet again my love."

Before I could say anything else, the world turned and I was in my room all alone with nothing but my thoughts and memories to haunt me.

 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Time Flies

*~* Lilith's POV *~*

How am I supposed to choose? How can I choose? Leave my family and friends to live in the Underground, or live here and possibly loose my love? Why am I thinking about this right now? I need to go see mom and Elle!

I ran downstairs to find the bakery in a decrepit state. Everything was covered in dust, all the pictures on the walls were gone, no food was in the display case, and the faded wallpaper was peeling off the walls.

"Mom? Elle? Where is everyone?"

No response.

I ran back up to my room and looked around it. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice how different my room was! The paint was chipped, my bed was gone, everything was gone!

I began to panic and pace in my room. What's happened? Where is everyone? How long was I gone?

Tears streamed down my face and I began to hyperventilate. I couldn't calm down no matter how hard I tried. My body began to shake, my stomach turned upside down and inside out. My head went dizzy and I generally feared for my life. What's happening to me? Am I dying? Is this death?

"Lilith?"

I spun around and found myself looking at a familiar stranger. She looked at me with such shock that I feared something had gone wrong with my face.

"W-What's happened here? Who are you? Where's my mom?"

The woman dropped her bag and walked up to me as if she were in a trance-like state.

"You haven't aged a day..." She reached up and touched my face. That's when I recognized her.

"Elle? Is that you?"

Elle smiled and nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "Yes, it's me. Now, where the hell have you been for for the past four years? Your mother and I were worried sick! Oh... Your mother..." Sadness swept through her eyes as she mentioned my mother.

"What do you mean four years? I was only gone for three days! Where's my mom?"

"Three days? You were gone for four years! You disappeared with that guy one day and we never heard of you until now! Do you know how guilty your mom felt after that? She blamed herself for the whole thing! She was never the same after you left. Where the hell were you that you thought you were only gone for three days?"

Should I tell her? Am I allowed to tell her? "I... I don't think I'm allowed to tell you. Even if I could you'd think me crazy."

Elle scoffed. "Of course you can't tell me. I only waited four bloody years to find out what happened to my best friend! It's a shame your mother couldn't see you again-"

"What?"

Elle's eyes widened. "Oh, well uh..."

"What happened to my mom?"

Elle sighed. "She died in a car crash last year. She began drinking after you left and one night had a little too much and tried to drive home. She crashed into another vehicle after running a stoplight. I'm so sorry."

My world stopped for a few moments. I did this. I caused all of this. If I hadn't had gone with Jeremiah none of this would have happened. I ruined everything. The feelings I had before returned. The hyperventilation, dizziness, spinning, and sick feeling.

"Lilith? Are you okay? Hey, can you hear me?"

"I can't breath. I can't breath. Oh my God I can't breath I'm dying please help me oh my God I'm dying I can't breath."

"Lilith, you're having a panic attack, you need to calm down. Steady your breathing, listen to me and everything will be okay."

"I can't Elle I can't breath!"

"Yes you can, but you need to calm down first before you can do it properly, okay?"

I nodded. "Good. Now, remember that time in high school when we went to that party? It was at Kira's house and everyone was there. I remember seeing some girl who was drunk or high out of her mind talking to a cat in a corner! It was quite hilarious. That is something I don't think I'll ever forget. And then the time when some kid accidentally set off the sprinklers at school! We were in gym and got soaking wet. And to make the whole thing worse we were wearing white shirts! Oh, that was an absolutely awful day." Elle kept on talking to me of funny things that happened to us until my panic attack finally subsided.

"You feelin' better Lil?"

I nodded and shakily stood up. "If my mom's dead and my bakery's gone, there's no point in me staying here, is there? You have a husband and I can't just magically waltz back into everyone's lives not looking a day over twenty-three."

Elle got up and gave me a sad look. "I'm afraid not, my friend. But... can we keep in touch? I mean, somehow can we get together sometime?"

"You and I both very well know that that's not a possibility. I've been gone too long. I can feel it in the way you look at me. We don't know each other anymore."

Elle nodded and sighed. "You're right. But I do have one question, how did you know I have a husband?"

I smiled. "The rings on your fingers. They stand out a lot and I know how much you hated wearing rings before."

Elle smiled and fiddled with the rings on her fingers. "Yeah, I really did hate rings before. Well, if this is goodbye, I hope you know that you will always be my best friend. And if you ever do want to visit me, I live in the pretty wood house out on the beachfront. The one we used to always talk about living in."

I nodded. "Of course. Well, take care then."

"I will. Until we meet again."

And then she was gone. My last connection to this world, gone. I sat down on the floor in silence for a few minutes, mulling the situation over in my head. How could this all happen? I've been in the Underground for a bit before and no drastic time-change had occurred until now. And my mom's dead. Why is all of this happening now? It seems rather convenient for Jareth since he wants me to live in the Underground with him.

I got up and brushed myself off. Oh well, I'll worry about that when I get back to the Underground. For now, I want to look around, see how things have changed here. I walked into my mother's room to find everything gone, except for a few old pieces of paper. I walked around and looked at each paper, finding a few old notices, receipts. And then I found a note addressed to me.

My dearest Lilith,

If you shall ever come home and I'm gone, I'm sorry I couldn't be a better mother to you. I'm sorry I couldn't look after you like I should have. I'm sorry I let you go with that man instead of keeping him from you. I want you to know that I love you very much, and that I would do anything to be able to hold you again.

If I am gone, I want you to live with Jareth. I know I've been a little cold to him about certain things, but it's all in the past. He's different, he's not who I thought he was. He truly loves you and I want you two to be happy. Be happy with the man you love, and forget about me. Forget about the monster I had become in your absence.

I love you so very much, my beautiful princess.

Love, mom

Tears dropped onto the paper as I read it. Why would she do this? She knew she might die before I came back.

I folded the paper up and clutched it in my hand. I reached to put it in my pocket, but then I realized I was still in the blue dress I wore in the Underground. I must have looked strange to Elle...

I exited my mother's room without a glance behind me. I walked downstairs and out the bakery doors. Once I was outside, not much seemed different. I mean, things were definitely more green if that were possible. Different fashion and all, but other than that, it's still the same town it was when I first left.

I walked down the street, taking in the town. A few other shops had closed down and had been replaced with new ones. A photography studio was now replaced with a thrift shop, a cupcake shop in place of a hobby store, but other than that, nothing's changed. I walked to the park with the gazebo and had a stroll, taking in the nature for the last time. I walked up to the gazebo with a heavy heart. I'm never going to marry here, I'm not even going to see this place again. I traced the white wood with my fingertips.

After that, I walked around for a bit more until I came upon a hilltop. On the top of the hill, I could see a wide, sprawling valley before me. I sat down, taking in the view. As I sat on the hill overlooking the valley, I felt a single tear escape from my eye. No more were to follow it. I shall never cry again. I will be strong and I will be brave.

I stood from my seat atop the hill and turned to face my new life. A new life for a new me. I grabbed the rose necklace around my neck and wished for my Goblin King. A slight wind came from behind me, rustling my dress and hair.

"You wished for me, my love?"

I turned to face Jareth with no emotion whatsoever. "Did you do this?"

Jareth looked at me confused. "Do what, my love?"

"Did you send me back four years late on purpose?"

Jareth looked at me astounded. "Four years late? You mean to tell me that this is..."

"Four years after Jeremiah took me? Yeah. Now answer my question. Did. You. Do. This."

Jareth came up to me and put his hands on my arms. "Why would I do this to you? I would never hurt you."

"Then explain to me why this is four years later than when I was supposed to arrive! Explain to me why my mother's dead!"

All color drained from Jareth's face. "Sarah's dead?"

"She... She died in a car accident a year ago... She turned into a drunk after I had gone and... Well, you can guess what happened."

"Lilith, I... I'm so sorry. I didn't know... I didn't intentionally send you back this late, my love if I even did this at all. There are ways someone can temper with some else's magic to make it do things one didn't intend to happen. Someone probably tampered with mine and made it so that you were sent back later than you were meant to. I'm so sorry this had to happen to you love. None of this should have happened to you." Jareth wrapped me into a hug and rubbed my head, but I did not cry like I usually would. I promised I would not cry, so I will not.

Jareth pulled away from me and looked at me with concern-laced eyes. "Lilith, why aren't you crying? You're normally crying at times like this," Jareth said as he brushed away a strand of my hair.

"I don't want to be weak anymore. Crying makes me weak, I need to be strong in my new life. I'm not the same anymore. Besides, I've cried enough today."

Jareth sighed. "Lilith my love, crying does not make one weak. Crying is by no means a weakness. When one cries, it means they've been strong for too long. Everyone deserves to cry. Anyone who sees crying as a weakness are emotionless bastards that don't feel a lick of emotions. Lilith, you are perfect just as you are. Do not change yourself for unnecessary reasons."

I sighed and brushed away the hand Jareth had brought up to my face as he was talking. "If I change myself is my decision and mine alone, you should have nothing to do with it, Jareth. I don't want to be a petty little girl anymore, I want to be fit to rule alongside my king." I reached over and took Jareth's hand, smiling at him as I spoke.

"I want to be stronger Jareth. I want to grow in my powers and in strength. I want to be able to protect myself instead of forcing you to look after me. Teach me how to be strong."

"Lilith, I don't think I can do that. If I train you in your powers there is a high chance that Silme will awaken. I have yet to find a way to get rid of her, Lilith. So until then, no. You cannot train in your powers."

"Then I will train as a soldier. Let me learn how to fight with a sword. I want to protect myself, Jareth."

"Now that, I can arrange. Would you like to start?" Jareth smirked and held out his arm for me. I smiled and looped my arm through his. "I'm ready for anything."

Little did I know, I wasn't prepared for anything about to come my way.

 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: TV, Ice Cream, and a Free Day

  
Author's notes: Thank you all so much for four hundred reads! It really means a lot to me. I know I say this a lot, but it really does. So thank you all so much for all the love you've given this crappy little book <3  


* * *

*~* Lilith's POV *~*

I was expecting to land back in Jareth's castle when we teleported, but instead we landed in a field.

Jareth stepped up from beside me and shot me a smile.

"This is where I will teach you how to fight. Now, we're going to start easy with a bow. Then we'll move on to daggers, then sword, and finally twin swords. Sound good to you?"

I nodded "Yes, but what about hand-to-hand combat?" I've always wanted to learn hand-to-hand. Something about being able to subdue a person without a weapon is extremely enticing.

"Oh, yes. It seems I had forgotten about that. We can start on that after you learn to use the bow. Actually, I think I'll pull in someone else to teach you hand-to-hand. He's much more skilled at it than ever was."

I shrugged. "Sounds good to me. When do we start?"

Jareth looked off into the trees for a couple of seconds as if he were debating something. "We will start in a few days once you are accustomed to living here. I don't want to rush you into anything so soon after all that's happened. Now, let's go home."

I sighed and took the arm Jareth held out to me. I wanted to start now, but I wasn't in the mood to argue. All I wanted to do was grab a tub of ice cream and curl up in a ball on a couch while I watched a Harry Potter marathon on ABC Family, or "Freeform" as the go by now. Actually, maybe a Lord of the Rings marathon would be better...

Wait, since I live down here now, can I not watch TV? Well... that would most certainly pose a problem. Mama can't live without her TV and YouTube.

We landed in the middle of the throne room filled to the brim with goblins.

"Come Lilith, I'll take you to your room. Or would you rather walk alone?"

"You can come with me. I don't mind the company. And besides, I have a few questions."

Jareth nodded and we proceeded to walk out of the throne room and into one of the many hallways that led to my room.

"So, what is it that you wanted to ask me?"

With the most serious face I could muster I asked, "Is there TV down here?"

Jareth burst out laughing. Is what I said really that funny? "Lilith, my darling, always asking the important questions. We don't normally have TV down here, but I think I can make an exception for you, since I know you'll bore to death down here without your television."

"Really?"

Jareth smirked and cupped my cheek. "Of course. I'd do anything for you, my love."

Jareth removed his hand from my cheek and we continued down the hallway. "You know, I don't think I'd bore to death without TV. It'd just be highly inconvenient since I love TV so much."

Jareth chuckled beside me. "Sure. Whatever you say."

I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest. I'm not so reliant on TV that'd I'd be severely bored without it. There are a few libraries in this castle worth exploring.

We arrived at my room and Jareth pulled the door open. My eyes immediately landed on the TV now mounted on my wall.

"How?..."

Jareth winked. "Magic."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. Wanna watch something with me?"

Jareth shook his head. "I'm sorry, I really would love to watch something with you, but I have duties I have to attend to. Maybe later, love."

I sighed. I guess things here aren't going to be as magical as I thought. "It's alright. Go do whatever you do all day."

Jareth reached over and took my hand. "I really do wish I could stay, love. I do have responsibilities since I am a king. To make up for this, there's a surprise beside your bed." Before I could say anything more, he had winked and disappeared. A present beside my bed? What's that supposed to- HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS ICE CREAM!

I run across my room and grab the tub of delicious cookies n' cream ice cream. "Don't worry baby, I'll never let you go."

I found a spoon on top of my bed and plopped down onto my bed with nothing but Harry Potter and ice cream on my mind. I search through the channels on my TV until I found my beloved Harry Potter marathon. I sighed and dug into my ice cream as I watched The Prisoner of Azkaban. There truly is nothing better than consuming hundreds of calories as you watch your favorite movie series. This. Is. Living.

****

After I finished watching The Prisoner of Azkaban, I had gone through one tub of ice cream and I am currently nursing my second. Thankfully, Jareth had known that one tub of ice cream was not going to sate me and more kept on appearing as soon as I wished for one. This man truly is spoiling me.

A knock on my door interrupted my movie-watching. I set down my ice cream and wiped my face with my sleeve. Heaven knows what had gotten onto my face while I consumed my ice cream like a starved man.

I opened the doors to reveal a rather peculiar creature. He looked like a dog, but he stood on his hind legs and wore a waistcoat! Not to mention the fact that he wore an eye patch and a saber on his side.

"Can I help you?" I asked the strange dog.

"I, madam, am Sir Dydimus. Lord Jareth has sent me to look after thee on this fine day."

I giggled at the dog's strange behavior. He's so cute!

"Well, Jareth has done quite well in sending me such a fine sir as yourself to look after me, but I do not see any need to be looked after. It's not like I need to go anywhere or whatever."

Sir Dydimus scoffed at my remark. "My lady! A woman of the court should always have a companion! It's a preposterous idea to be alone when Lord Jareth is courting thee!"

Courting? Lady of the court? Oh lord I've got myself into a right proper mess! I don't know a thing about any of this! Oh I am royally screwed!

As I was having my mental crisis, Sir Dydimus had wondered into my room and made himself quite comfortable on my bed.

"Lady Lilith, this bed is quite comfortable! Lord Jareth must view thee very highly if he gives thee such luxuries!"

I shrugged. "I guess so. I think he just wants to keep me preoccupied while he works or whatever he does."

Sir Dydimus huffed. "My lady, that is better than any of us get. Thy should feel very happy with the treatment thee is receiving."

I sat down beside the dog creature thing. "I wish I could, but everything seems bleak now. I lost almost everything I care in one day. Hell, I lost my entire world in one day! Everything is falling apart and I can't do anything to change it!"

Dydimus paused beside me. "My lady, I cannot say that I know what you have been through, but I do know that all things happen for a reason. Maybe loosing your world was a way to show you that your future lies here?"

I sighed. "Maybe you're right. I don't know. Loosing my mother isn't exactly a nice way of telling me to get my butt into the Underground."

Sir Dydimus paused for a second. "Lady Sarah is... dead?"

That's why his name was familiar! He's one of mom's friends from the Labyrinth! Oh, I am so thick!

"Yes, I'm sorry but... she died. I'm so, so sorry."

Dydimus sighed beside me. "'Tis not your fault, my lady." Sir Dydimus paused, and nodded as if he were hearing some sort of voice I couldn't. "I am afraid my time with you has been cut short, my lady. Lord Jareth has asked I leave now. I hope we may see each other again one day, my lady." Sir Dydimus jumped off my bed and bowed. I giggled and nodded. "It would be my pleasure to see you again some day, Sir Dydimus."

The strange dog nodded and hopped off my bed. As soon as he left my room, Jareth came in through the door, smirking as always.

"I hope you enjoyed my little gift," Jareth said as he sat down beside me.

"I did, you certainly know how to make a girl happy."

Jareth chuckled and took my hand in his palm, looking over it as he spoke. "Well, I'd most certainly like to think so. If not, I'm afraid I'd look rather like a fool at this point."

I laughed. "What makes you think you haven't already?"

"True. I'm afraid I have done some quite foolish things around you."

I giggled. "I'd say so."

Jareth smiled and began to rub his thumb over the top of my hand, sending goosebumps up my arm. "So, are you here to take me up on my offer to watch some Harry Potter?" I asked him.

Jareth smiled and nodded. "Why of course, seeing as my kingly duties are done for the day. Now, what is 'Harry Potter'?"

I gawked at him. He doesn't know what Harry Potter is? Well, living in a completely different universe probably doesn't help. After taking several minutes to explain the plot of Harry Potter, Jareth finally began to grasp it.

"So, Harry is a wizard who survived an impossible-to-survive killing-curse cast by the most dangerous wizard to have ever walked the Earth? And then after living in his aunt and uncle's house and surviving eleven years of torture, he went to a magic school called Hogwarts where he goes to learn magic for eight years?"

"Good! The rest will be filled in once you finish watching these movies with me."

Jareth glanced up at the TV and an unidentifiable emotion crossed his face. "How many of these movies are there?"

"Eight, this one's the fourth."

Jareth looked at me like I was crazy. "You want me to sit in here and watch four movies with you? How long are these movies?"

I sighed. He probably won't want to stay once I tell him how long they are. "They're about two and a half hours long... and I only wanted to watch one with you. And this one's almost over, so can you please just watch this last bit with me?" I looked up at Jareth with the best puppy eyes I could muster. No one can resist my puppy eyes.

Jareth sighed. "Fine, I'll finish this movie with you, but after we need to go eat some proper food, not ice cream."

"Ugh. Can't I just live off of ice cream from now on? It sounds pretty pleasant to me."

Jareth scoffed. "I'm sure your body wouldn't appreciate that a couple days in."

"True, true. It'd just be nice to be able to eat crappy stuff and not have to worry about it kicking my fat ass later on."

"Lilith you are not fat."

"Oh, I know, but I will be if I keep on eating like this. It's so unfair!"

Jareth snickered and cut me off before I could say anything more. "What is it smart arse?"

"You sounded like your mother there. She used to say that all the time."

Really? My mother, the queen of calm, used to parade around sounding like that? "She did?"

Jareth smiled and nodded, a distant look in his eyes. "Oh, yes, she would say it constantly! Every time something unexpected would happen, she'd stomp her foot and shout 'It's not fair!'"

I laughed. My mom seriously sounded like that? Wow, she was a lot different before she found me. Jareth and I spent the rest of the movie cuddling and watching the Goblet of Fire. As I laid there, safe in Jareth's arms, I began to feel at home. I began to feel like I belonged. Maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to survive here as long as I have Jareth by my side


	18. Chapter Eighteen: A Morning to Remember

  
Author's notes:

I'M SO SORRY I FORGOT TO UPDATE LAST WEEK I WENT CAMPING AND I THOUGHT I UPDATED EARLY FOR YOU GUYS BUT I FORGOT I'M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME I KNOW I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON *sobs in a corner*

 But on a different note, thank you guys so much for so many reads! Aahh you're all amazing XD 

* * *

WARNING: There is some semi-smut later on in the chapter. Be warned virgin eyes. I put a warning before that so you virgin eyes can skip it.

*~* Lilith's POV *~*

A week of my new life in the Underground has passed and nothing interesting has happened. The highlight of my days is going out into the field with Jareth and training. I thought it would be a little bit more glamorous, but it's really not. I return to the castle covered in sweat cause it's always so bloody hot here!

I woke in my chambers to find Jareth already here, siting in my bay window looking out at the kingdom. Normally I would've found this creepy, but I really didn't care right now. Besides, it's Jareth. Everything is creepy about him.

"I have a surprise for you today, my dear," Jareth said as he walked to my bed.

"You always have a surprise for me," I said as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Yes, but this surprise is even better than my normal ones."

"I highly doubt that knowing you."

"Oh, how you trust me so."

"Hush. I'm still sleepy."

"That has nothing to do with our conversation."

"What conversation? I'm pretty sure that ended once I mentioned I'm sleepy. Shoo. Let me sleep."

Jareth chuckled. "Fine, but then you won't get your surprise."

"Good. The only thing this girl needs is sleep."

"If you don't get up now I won't let you have food."

I shot Jareth a glare. "You wouldn't dare."

Jareth cocked an eyebrow. "Wanna bet?"

I growled at him, but got out of bed. "There, you happy?"

Jareth smiled. "Very much so. Now hurry up. The sooner we get to the surprise, the better."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Now shoo, I need to go take a bath."

"May I join you?"

"Maybe later. Now go!"

"Hmm... I don't think so. I think I want to join now." Jareth smiled and grabbed my hips. He leaned his head down and began planting feathery kisses on my neck. Heat raced through my body, making my legs turn to jelly and my stomach quiver.

"Jareth please, not now. You want to show me the surprise, do you not?"

Jareth sighed. "You know what? I think I've changed my mind. It can wait. This is definitely a lot more interesting. I think I'm happier taking a bath with you."

"And I'd be happier if you left me to take my bath alone."

Jareth sighed and looked at me dead in the eye. "Why must you hurt my heart so?"

"What heart?"

Jareth stumbled away from me and clutched at his chest as he dramatically gasped. "Oh! It hurts!"

I giggled despite my attempts to not laugh. I have too much fun with this goofball. I decided to do something bold and walked up to Jareth. I removed his hands from his chest and intertwined them with my own. I let go of them and began to unlace his vest as smoothly as I could. I shifted his shirt over and placed a light kiss to his chest. "There. Now you should feel better."

"Hmm... Not really. Now that you mention it, I think my lips have started to hurt too..."

I smirked and ran my hands up to Jareth's neck, where they rested as my eyes flickered over Jareth's face. "Oh really? We can't have that, now can we?"

Just as I was about to press my lips to Jareth's, there was a knock at the door. I sighed and pulled away from Jareth, who quickly laced his vest back up. Jareth walked up beside me and whispered in my ear, "We will finish this later."

I smirked and span around. I placed my hand on his arm and quickly pecked his cheek. "Oh, we most certainly will my love."

Jareth smirked and went to open the door. "Ah! Dydimus, what brings you here?"

I peeked from behind Jareth's shoulder to see Sir Dydimus standing in the doorway dressed in his usual getup.

"Lord Jeremiah is becoming rather impatient with you and demands to know what is taking you so long to prepare Lady Sarah for her training today."

Oh? So Jeremiah is training me today? I began to fear for the poor dog's life as Jareth glared daggers at him. Oh Dydimus has done it now... 

"Sir Dydimus, I do believe we need to have a talk out in the hallway." Jareth turned to me and put a sweet smile on his lips that only accentuated the anger in his eyes. "I'll be right back love." Jareth turned and shoved the dog out of the way as he stormed out of my room and slammed the door behind him.

I sighed and shook my head. Poor Sir Dydimus... Jareth might actually kill him. After I began hearing the muffled shouts of Jareth through my door, I decided on taking my opportunity and began gathering things for my bath. As soon as everything was ready, I stripped and sunk into the warm water. I sighed as all my stress and worries washed away. Man... This bath really does wonders. I was in no hurry as I gently washed my hair with the lavender soap. I never want to leave this bath.

As I was relaxing in the wonderful scent of lavender, there was a knock on my door. "Lilith? I thought you said you weren't going to take a bath without me?"

"I don't remember saying anything like that."

"Really? Because I recall quite clearly you saying something along the lines of that while you swooned over me."

I scoffed. This man and his ego. "Well, I don't recall anything of the sorts and I'm pretty sure it was you who were in my hands."

"I'd be careful what I'd say if I were you. I'm the one who could come in any second now."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

I glared at the door and sank deeper into the bath. I gathered up all the suds from the soap over my body just in case he actually came in.

"Bring it magic man."

I faintly heard a growl from the other end of the door. I began to shiver as I thought about what I might have accidentally brought down on myself. Oh shit.

"You have no idea how badly I want to come in there right now."

And you have no idea how much I want you to.

"What's stopping you, magic man? I won't bite."

There was a pause before he spoke again. "It's wrong. It'll cause more trouble than it's worth."

"Oh? And who will need to know about it? It could be our little secret. No one needs to know." I know that before I didn't want him to come in, but man... I want nothing more than this right now. He ignites something in me I haven't felt for anyone, and I want nothing more than to explore it with him.

I heard something slam against the door and immediately felt guilty. I may have pushed things too far. "Lilith, you are too tempting for your own good. You have no idea how much I want to go in there and make you mine, but I'll wait. It's for our own good."

My body trembled at the thought of him making me his. I don't think I've ever wanted anything more in my life. But he said we needed to wait. I guess I'll wait then, if he wishes so. "Okay. Fine."

I faintly heard Jareth sigh and his footsteps fading away from the door. I too sighed and finished up in the bath. I pushed it too far. What is wrong with me? At first I didn't want to go there but then all of a sudden, boom! I wanted him more than anything. Why? Why do I always have to mess things up? I pulled myself out of my tub and wrapped a towel around myself. I quickly dried off and pulled on my clothes. As I was about to pull on my shirt, I realized I didn't have a bra. Oh shit. I forgot my bra. I was about to open the door and walk out there, but then I remembered that Jareth was out there. I never heard him leave.

What am I going to do? Do I just walk out there with a shirt on and grab a bra, or do I ask him to grab one for me? Neither seem appealing. Or... Maybe I could walk out there without a shirt on and see what happens? No, I said I wasn't going to go there with him yet. I'm not going to push it. I picked up my shirt and put it on. If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it myself.

I opened my bathroom door slowly and peeked out. Jareth was sitting in the bay window like before, looking out the window with a thoughtful look on his face. He seemed pretty preoccupied. I mentally sighed with relief and tiptoed to my closet. I very stealthily opened the door and grabbed the first bra I found. I'm good so far. But as I was tiptoeing back to the bathroom, Jareth decided then was a good time to look over and spot me, creeping around my room with a black, lacy bra in my hand.

"Lilith? What on Earth are you doing?"

I sighed and hung my head. "I forgot my bra..."

WARNING: Semi-smut ahead.

"I can see. So... You're not wearing anything beneath that shirt?" Jareth asked as he stood up and stalked over. I found myself unable to speak, so I shook my head. Jareth smirked and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Hmm... Fascinating."

Jareth began kissing my neck as his hands trailed down my body to the hem of my shirt. I gasped as his hands traveled up my stomach, sending shivers down my spine. His hands traveled up and cupped my breasts. I gasped at the feeling of his cold hands on me like that. I could never get enough. I want more.

Jareth moved his head up from my neck and looked into my eyes with his own lust-filled ones. "Oh how you make me crazy..." He said in a husky voice.

"You drive me wild, my love." I reached my hands up and wound them in his hair. I pulled him in and crashed my lips to his in the most powerful kiss that I had ever had. Jareth's hands kneaded my breasts with his cold hands and enhanced every sensation that I felt. The way his lips felt on mine, the feeling of his silky hair between my fingers, and his cold hands on me. All of it combined into one of the most intimate things I had ever felt. And I wanted more of it. I wanted it all.

Jareth broke away from our kiss and began nibbling on my ear. "Jareth..."

"Yes my love?"

"I-I want you to take me."

Jareth broke away from my ear to look me in the eye. "Lilith... I can't. Not now." Jareth's hands fell away from my breasts and I felt like I had just lost something.

Semi-smut over

"Why? Why can't you? I'm ready! I'm willing! I want you to, Jareth! You're always teasing me and saying that you want me, but now that I'm willing you just say you can't! Why? Am I not good enough?"

Jareth placed his hands on my face and looked at me with such compassion I thought I was going to melt. "No, Lilith you are perfect in every way possible, it just isn't the right time. Traditionally, faes don't... do that until they are married. We've already gone too far with what just happened. I'm sorry if I made it seem as if I don't want you. I do want you Lilith, I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone. Please believe me."

When I looked into Jareth's eyes, I saw nothing but love and compassion. Love and compassion that was solely for me. Me, a petty little girl who throws a fit when she doesn't get what she wants. How could he possibly still feel that way for me after how I just behaved? It's beyond me, that's for sure.

I smiled and nodded. "Of course I believe you Jareth. How could I ever doubt you?"

Jareth sighed and dropped his hand from my face. "Good. Now go and finish getting ready, I doubt Jeremiah could wait any longer even if his life depended on it."

I smiled and nodded. "Alright. I'll be right back out."

I ran back into the bathroom and put on my bra. I quickly ran back out, brushed through my hair, put up in a ponytail and turned back to Jareth. "Alright, let's go."

 


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Training

*~* Lilith's POV *~*

We walked out into the hallway in a comfortable silence, since neither of us really knew what to say. Who would after what just happened? Probably someone who was more experienced at this stuff, and not socially-awkward me and my virgin nature. I can't help that I've never trusted someone enough to give them my virginity! No one ever felt right until I met Jareth. I'm finally willing to give it away to someone, and then all these circumstances come up and I have to wait! I've waited bloody long enough for this, have I not? I've waited almost twenty four years for someone to sweep me off my feet and make me want to give them my everything. Why do I have to wait longer? Why do I always have to wait?

We entered the dining hall and there sat Jeremiah, an irritated look on his handsome face. As soon as we walked in, his head shot up. He sighed rather loudly and groaned. "You two finally get here! I had to wait ages for you to show up! What took you so long?"

Jareth and I glanced at each other and smiled. "Nothing my dear brother, just a little bit of fun."

Jeremiah glanced between us with a suspicious look, but thankfully let it go. We all sat down around the table in an awkward silence. Why would Jareth call Jeremiah here for training when he hates him? It's no secret that he doesn't like him. It was clear the moment we got back from the whole forest incident. I don't blame him, Jeremiah was being rather brash, but it doesn't mean he has to hate his own brother. It seems to me that Jareth dislikes all of his brothers, especially Rolan. I don't exactly like Rolan either... I wonder what made Rolan such a monster?

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I looked up to see Jeremiah looking at me with a playful glint in his eyes. "A little bit of everything, really."

"Well, that little bit of everything has put a sour look on your face. Care to explain?"

"Not to you, no."

"Oh, that hurts, Lilith."

"Good."

Jareth sighed from beside me and placed his head in his hand. "You two bicker like children."

"Oh hush, like we don't argue all the time."

Jareth smirked and took my hand in his. "Yes, but at least it's in a playful way. You two are honestly being children."

"We were barely even arguing!"

"That's what you tell yourself, but if I hadn't had spoke up you two would be in a full-fledged argument right now."

I sighed. "Whatever you tell yourself to sleep at night."

Jeremiah laughed from across the table and Jareth sent him a glare, shutting him up. Thankfully, before any of us could say anything else, the food showed up. It wasn't as varied as it was the first time I got served, but it was still a lot to take in and actually eat, even spread out between three people. I took a cinnamon roll and some eggs. We all ate in silence, more or less. Jeremiah occasionally tried to make small talk, but neither Jareth or I felt like talking. Today felt like one of those days where talking seemed trivial and unimportant. Jeremiah clearly didn't seem to be in the same mood.

Soon after our breakfast I found out why Jeremiah was here, although I had already figured it out from Sir Didymus's message earlier this morning. Oh that poor dog. He walked into a trap without even knowing it.

"Lilith, remember how I said I was going to bring in someone else to teach you hand-to-hand? Well, after much thought, I decided that for the sake of your training, I would bring in Jeremiah to teach you. I really am not overly fond of this idea, but I want to give you the best possible training possible. Okay love?" I nodded and shot Jareth a smile.

"Well, now that explanations are over, let's get to it." Before I could even blink, Jeremiah had transported us to the field where Jareth had been training me.

Jeremiah turned to me with a large smirk on his face. "Well, now that we're here, let's start with your stance.

*~* *~* *~*

After hours upon hours of grueling training, I was finally home. I collapsed upon the throne room floor in a sweaty, muddy pile of limbs. I do not want to be alive right now. Jeremiah held nothing back when he was training me. Sure, we started off easily enough, but then it took a sudden turn and I found myself falling onto the ground in all sorts of configurations. I knew hand-to-hand wasn't going to be a walk in the park, but this was ridiculous!

"I take that practice went well?"

I glared up at the fae sitting on his throne with a smirk on his face. "What do you think?" I growled.

Jareth stood up and walked over to me, helping me up. "Let's get you to your chambers now and get you freshened up. We can't have you like this all day, now can we?"

Unable to speak, I simply nodded. Jareth helped me limp all the way through the castle until we finally reached my bedroom. Jareth shoved open the door and led me to my bed, where I immediately collapsed.

"Come on now Lilith, you need to take a bath. You're covered in all sorts of filth!"

"Not with you in the room."

Jareth huffed and crossed his arms. "I thought we resolved this this morning?"

"Nope. I'm pretty sure nothing got resolved this morning."

Before I could react, Jareth had climbed on top of me and pinned my hands above my head. His face was only a few mere centimeters away from my own, his hot breath fanning over my face each time he exhaled.

"Does that mean I have to resolve it all by myself?"

"Nope. Pretty sure the easiest way to resolve this is you getting off me and letting me bathe alone."

Jareth growled. "You know very well there's no chance of that happening."

"Then bring it on, magic man."

"I'm not sure you want me to."

"You're right. I'm pretty sure I want you to get off of me so that I can take a bath and not feel all gross."

"Then I'll let you get to it, I guess."

Jareth climbed off of me, finally, and let me go take a bath in peace. This time I made extra sure to remember all the articles of clothing I needed. I sighed as the warm water covered my body, taking away all my aches in pains. Lord am I thankful for this magic water! As I sat in the tub, my brain began to wander. Why is Jareth being so... sexual all of a sudden? Not to mention contradictory. One moment he wants me and the next he's rambling on about how he can't! I'm not so sure how I feel about everything if he's going to be like this. Our relationship was pretty rushed after all. We had only known each other for a few days before we started dating. Maybe us dating is such a good idea as it was back then.

I quickly shook my head at the thought. No way! I love him, and he loves me. Right? Ugh, why am I questioning all of this? I had no doubts about him before! Why should I now? Well, his moods have been swinging quite violently lately. Oh, shut up brain.

I sighed and sunk deeper into the water. Maybe it's time I had a long talk with Jareth about our relationship.

*~* *~* *~*

I opened the bathroom door a half hour later to see Jareth reading a book on the seat in my bay window. I smiled at the sight of him so engrossed in a book. I walked up to him and pulled the book out of his hands and looked at the cover. My smile grew and I looked up at Jareth. "You're reading Harry Potter?"

Jareth blushed and nodded. "Yeah... I guessed since you liked it so much I'd read it. So that we'd have something to talk about other than... well, the whole war thing."

I squealed and wrapped my arms around Jareth's neck. "Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

I pulled away and looked at Jareth, who had this huge smile on his face. My smile fell as I thought about what I was about to do. How could I tell him all of that with what just happened? He's actually making an attempt to make out relationship better and here I am questioning everything. How horrid could I be?

"Lilith? What's wrong?" Jareth reached up and brushed a strand of hair back.

"We... We need to talk."

Jareth's smile fell. Great, now I feel really bad. "Talk about what?"

"Me, you, us." I said as I gestured to us both. "Something feels off about us. I don't know what it is, but it doesn't feel... I don't know... right. Not that I'm saying I don't like us, it's just something in the relationship feels wrong. I don't know what it is, but every time I'm around you it doesn't feel like it used to. You're being so... moody lately too. Not in the normal sense, but in the sense that your moods swing drastically. I'm so tired of always dealing with you teasing me. Like if I want to take a bath, I want to do so without you taunting me about letting you in. It's so tiring Jareth. I'm so tired of dealing with you being so sexual towards me. I'm just a girl, I'm not some... whore." By the end of my little speech, I had started tearing up. God, why am I getting so emotional over this?

"Lilith I... I'm so sorry. I guessed we rushed into things without really getting to know each other, huh? There's no need to cry love, everything's going to be okay. I'm sorry I made you feel this way, I just... I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I treated you this way. I'm so sorry love, please find it in your heart to forgive me?"

I looked up to Jareth with misty eyes. His mismatched eyes pleaded me to forgive him. Oh, I could never say no to those eyes.

"Alright Jareth, but if you mess up with me again... I don't know if I'll be able to handle it. I'm not some doll you can toss around and do as you please with."

"Oh, I know, I know. And I promise that I will never treat you so horridly again."

"Good, because I need someone to talk Harry Potter with. Now go finish that book. Which one are you on again?"

"Uh... The fourth one I think?"

"Oooh... Tell me what you think when you get to the end. That book's definitely one of my favorites. Now go! I'm getting impatient with waiting!"

Jareth smiled and pecked my cheek. "As you wish."

Jareth grabbed his book and left me in my room, thinking over what just happened. I think I pulled that off pretty well for an socially awkward potato. I definitely did not expect that reaction from Jareth though. That was completely the opposite of what I expected. I thought I was going to get screaming, shouting, yelling, things being thrown. But no, he treated it so maturely that I wanted to scream. I almost wanted him to scream and yell at me, tell me I'm insane and overthinking things, but he trusted me. That's a first for one.

I settled down on my bed and turned on my TV, looking for anything the slightest bit interesting. I settled on Sweeney Todd and soon found myself dozing off to the dulcet tones of Johnny Depp as he butchered the townspeople of London. Completely sane and normal, I know, but hey, who said anything had to be normal in the Underground?


	20. Chapter Twenty: Insanity

*~* Lilith's POV *~*

"Jesus Christ Jeremiah! Take it easy! I'm dying over here!"

Jeremiah sighed and pulled me up. "I will not take it easy on you, you need to be prepared. Do you think Rolan's going to take it easy on you? No, so you need to be prepared to fight back doubly as hard as he fights you. Now come on, we still have an hour left."

I sighed and wiped the sweat off my brow. This man is out to bloody kill me!

Jeremiah stood across the dirt patch he had made for our practice and waited. "I'm not going to wait all day, Lilith!"

I growled under my breath and huffed. Let's just get this over with.

I walked to the center of the ring across from Jeremiah, waiting for him to throw the first punch. Out of nowhere, his punch came and I quickly blocked it, retaliating with a kick to his ribs which he dodged. He threw another punch at my stomach, which landed, but I ignored the pain and kept going. Throwing punch after punch, kick after kick, trying to block all of Jeremiah's attacks. After a few minutes, I found myself on the ground with the wind knocked out of me.

"Not bad Lilith, but we still have a ways to go."

I groaned and laid back on the ground. This torture is never gonna end...

*~* *~* *~*

Sunlight peered through my window, blinding me as I peeled my eyes open. Oh joy, another pain-filled day with Jeremiah. He's lucky that bath takes away all of my pain, because if it weren't for that that poor sucker would be dead right now.

I groaned and rolled out of bed, falling onto the floor. Why did I do that? Was that really a good idea? What on Earth possessed me to fall onto the freaking floor? Ugh, I really need a break. I'm even having debates over stupid things in my brain. Life is not treating me so well at the moment...

I pulled myself off the ground and proceeded with my morning ritual. You know, the usual. Bathing, drying my hair, sacrificing a small animal to the Dark Lord Satan, fun stuff.

I walked down to the dining hall wearing a t-shirt and pants with my hair in a ponytail, all set for a grueling day of torture.

"Well don't you just look happy to be alive."

"I'm better off than Cedric."

"Shut up! You know I'm still not okay with that!" Jareth groaned from the table. I smiled maliciously and sat in my spot.

"Jareth, you're almost done with the fifth book already. You need to get over it."

"Harry's not over it, therefore I'm not over it."

I groaned and collapsed on the table. "You're even worse than any fangirl I've ever met."

"I'm a fanboy, therefore much worse."

"I've noticed."

After that, I quickly ate my food and soon found myself in Jeremiah's ever so pleasant company.

"Now Lilith darling, quit looking at me like that. You know you love me," Jeremiah said with a smirk.

"Nope. Pretty sure I hate you."

"Love you too." Jeremiah winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Now, let's get started." Jeremiah flashed me a sadistic grin. Well shite.

*~* *~* *~*

"Well, Lilith, I think you have progressed quite nicely. I doubt you have many sessions left."

I sighed and collapsed onto the ground. "Thank the lord! I can finally escape from this hell!"

"Oh, it's not that bad."

I glared up at Jeremiah. "You weren't the one taking all the falls."

"True, true."

"Now help me up. I ain't getting off the ground without some help here."

Jeremiah rolled his eyes, but held out his hand to me. I grabbed it and with surprising strength he lifted me up without any help from me. I rubbed my shoulder, but thanked him. I looked up to see Jeremiah's face surprisingly close to mine. I gasped and blushed. I looked down at the ground, not quite sure how to feel about his proximity. I definitely should not be feeling like I do right now. I have a boyfriend for Christ's sake! 

"Why are you blushing? There's no need to blush..." Jeremiah lifted my head up gently and gazed into my emerald eyes with his lust-clouded silver ones.

"Jeremiah I-"

"You what?" His face inched closer to mine.

"I... I can't. You know I can't." I turned myself away from him and pulled out of his arms which had wrapped around me.

"Lilith, you can't deny that you felt something there!"

"I don't know what I felt, but I'm certainly not acting on it! Unlike you, I actually have morals!"

"Don't speak to me like you know me! You don't know me! That is, not anymore." A defeated look washed over Jeremiah's face.

"Then don't assume I'm the girl you once knew. I may have her face and her body, but I'm not her. So quite treating me like I am. I'm not Silme, I'm Lilith. Now get over it. I'm sick of all this... nonsense going on between us. I want to be trained, that's it. Now, if you'll please take me home now, that'd be much appreciated."

Jeremiah's face went stony. I almost felt remorse for what I said to the guy, he is going through some tough shit with me walking around with his lover's face. But then again, he should know better by now. I'm not about to be taken advantage of by my boyfriend's brother.

Jeremiah transported us back home without any further event. He left as soon as I was dropped off, that same expression still on his face.

"What happened? Usually Jeremiah doesn't look like he got slapped in the face by a cod. What did you say to him?"

I about told him what happened, but decided against it. "We just had a little spat is all. Now, if you'll excuse me I'd like to freshen up."

Jareth nodded. "As you wish."

*~* *~* *~*

Never in my life did I think I would have unfaithful thoughts. I had always thought I would be the faithful wife with no evil thoughts brewing in her brain. Unfortunately, that is not true. Yes, I am not a wife, but these thoughts keep stirring in my mind. What if I had let Jeremiah closed that gap? How would it feel? Would it feel good? Do I really have feelings toward Jeremiah, or is it all lust?

These thoughts kept me up at night for the next few days. Not only did things become awkward between me and Jeremiah, but also between Jareth and I. How could I let this happen to us? I love him! I love him, not Jeremiah! Oh, why did this have to happen to me?

I groaned and sunk further into the tub after the intense training session with Jeremiah. Not to mention it was still ridiculously awkward! How could I let things get so bad in all of my relationships? I'm an awful person...

I pulled myself out of the bath and dressed myself. I looked into the mirror and found myself disgusted by what I saw. There are dark circles under my eyes, clearly from my lack of sleep over the whole matter. My skin has turned pale, even though I've been outside for a majority of my days. This stress is really getting to me.

How could I do this to Jareth? And it happened right when I thought our relationship was finally working all the kinks out. I didn't feel uncomfortable around him anymore, I didn't feel like I was a hopeless case, well not in the sense I was before, but now I had to go and ruin it all for feelings something for another man. And it had to be his brother of all people! I'm going insane. That's it. Completely bonkers. It's time to break out the straight jacket and electroshock therapy because I need all the help I can get.

I sighed and rubbed my temple. I really need to sort this out fast or else I might actually go crazy. Should I talk to Jareth about it? Sure, it'd make for an awkward conversation, but he always knows what to do. I can't continue to do this, it's eating me alive! Maybe I should wait until my training with Jeremiah is over. Maybe then things will sort itself out since I won't have to see the stupid fae every freaking day. Ugh, I cannot do this. I have way too much stress on myself right now. I really wish I had a girl best friend to talk to... I wish Ellie were here.

She did say she'd love to have me come and visit whenever... Did she really mean that? Probably not, why would she? I wouldn't want to be around me either. Oh well. I'll just have to sort this out myself.

After thinking long and hard on the subject, I decided to tell Jareth. There's no use in running from the inevitable. I would've told him sooner or later, and the sooner option means I get everything done faster and have less time to become a big ball of stress. I sighed and pushed open my bedroom doors. Here we go.

*~* *~* *~*

"YOU WHAT?"

Okay, maybe he didn't take it as well as I expected...

"I'm sorry Jareth! I really am! I didn't mean for anything to happen! Nothing did happen, it's just thoughts that have been running through my head and I don't know what to do Jareth! They've been tearing me up inside ever since he tried to kiss me an-"

"Wait, he what?"

I froze. Oops...

"He uh... tried to kiss me a week ago... I didn't let him though! I shoved him away. I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you. I love you, I really do, please believe me when I say I didn't mean for this to happen. Please find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me." I begged as I collapsed to the ground. "I know I shouldn't be forgiven, but please give me a second chance." Tears streamed down my face as I looked up at the angry face of Jareth. Something flickered in his eyes. Something familiar but I couldn't quite place my finger on it...

"So you want forgiveness, eh?" The sound of his voice turned me to stone. Oh, that's what it is.

"I don't think you deserve to forgiven. You did just admit that you have feelings toward my brother when you say that you love me. That you say your heart is mine and mine alone! Don't you dare ask for forgiveness when you already know you don't deserve it." Jareth sneered down at me, his face filled with rage and disgust.

No, this isn't Jareth. This is the Goblin King. This is a monster, not Jareth.

"Say all you want, Goblin King. You're not Jareth. You can't hurt me with your words." I spat at his feet. Probably not the right choice since he's a psychopathic killer who would gladly kill me without any hesitation or remorse. Until Jareth came back, that is.

"Don't you dare disrespect me, you wench!" Jareth kicked my face, sending my flying back. I clutched my nose as it started to bleed. How could he do this to me? I tried to apologize, I tried to make it better, but all I get is pain. Why?

I stood up and faced the Goblin King. "You're not him, your words can't hurt me! You can try all you want, but you won't get rid of me! I love him and I'm not leaving him just because of you!"

"And what makes you think he'd want you? You're just a lying, cheating wench who doesn't deserve him!"

Tears welled up in my eyes. He was right, but I won't let him beat me. I want Jareth to tell me this, not the Goblin King.

I walked up to him and took his face into my hands. "What are you doing? Get off me!" He shoved at me and tried to claw my hands off his face, but I won't let him. I leaned in and looked him in the eyes.

"Jareth, I know you're in there. Fight him, come back to me. Please, we need to finish this. Don't leave me yet." I leaned in all the way and pressed a small kiss to his lips. I quickly pulled away and backed away from the Goblin King.

He glared at me with his hate-filled eyes. It didn't work. How come it didn't work? Please, Jareth, come back to me. Come back to me...

Suddenly he stumbled back, his face filled with shock. "How?" He glared up at me. "What did you do, wench?"

I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest. "I beat you, Goblin King."

His face contorted and he doubled over, gasping as if some force knocked all the wind out of him. I waited a few seconds, wondering if this was Jareth I was looking at or the Goblin King. I was really hoping for the former.

I walked up to him cautiously and placed a hand on his shoulder. He shot up and I jumped back, afraid that it was the latter and not the former. His frantic eyes searched the room until they landed on me. I smiled at the sight of those eyes. This is Jareth, not the Goblin King. Jareth rushed up to me and wrapped me in his arms.

"Oh, Lilith I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, please forgive me. I just got so mad and he comes out when I'm mad. I'm so, so sorry Lilith," Jareth rambled on and on about how sorry he was, but I didn't care. I'm just happy he's back.

"Jareth, Jareth hush. It's fine, I'm fine. It's you who I'm afraid is not fine. Here, let's go and get you to your room so you can get yourself feeling better, okay?" Jareth nodded and leaned on me, exhausted from this whole ordeal.

I led him upstairs where I laid him in his bed. I pulled his covers over him and wished him a goodnight. Just when I was about to leave, his voice rose up.

"Wait, Lilith. Please stay with me."

I looked back at him and smiled sweetly. "I will. I just need to go and wash all this blood," I said, gesturing to my bloody face. Jareth flinched and grimaced.

"Sorry about that."

I smiled. "Don't worry about it, it's fine."

I walked into his bathroom and grabbed a towel. I dabbed at the blood on my face until it was all gone. My face was a mess. There were still stains from the blood on my skin, and my eyes were puffy from crying so much. Ugh, I'm a wreck.

I walked back out of the bathroom and smiled at Jareth's sleeping form. I sat in the armchair beside his bed and picked up a book. I smiled as I realized it was a Harry Potter book. I flipped open the book and read it until I started to fall asleep. Soon after, I crawled into bed beside Jareth and fell asleep beside him.

 


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Making Amends

  
Author's notes: Sadly, this will be the last chapter on Changes for a while. This book is now on hold. I can't seem to find the energy nor will to write anymore chapters for this. I promise this book will NOT be discontinued, it's just that a break from it would be nice. Well, until next time my readers ^-^  


* * *

*~* Lilith's POV *~*

A smile found its way onto my face as I woke up beside Jareth. Sometime during the night Jareth's arms had wound their way around me and pulled me closer into him.

I looked up at his face and found my chest tightening at the sight of his peaceful sleeping face. How could I ever want anyone but him? He truly is an angel. An angel who has settled for the heart of a lowly demon. I am unworthy of his love. No matter how hard I try, I will never deserve him. I, who has unfaithful thoughts toward his brother. How could I be so foolish as to think I could want anyone but him?

I buried my head back in his chest and fended off the tears that crept into my eyes. I don't deserve love. I don't deserve anything that has been handed to me. Jareth's love, this beautiful castle, a chance to change a world forever. I'm not worthy of any of this. I'm a no one. A no one who has somehow given off the illusion of being a someone. How can anyone stand to be around me? I'm a fake, a fraud. I don't deserve all the kindness these people have given me.

I slowly climbed out of Jareth's arms and out of his bed. I can't be near him while I'm like this. I can't be near him at all. I don't deserve to be around him. He deserves someone far better than I. I hung my head and walked out of his room, softly shutting the door behind me. I walked back into my room and broke into sobs. After what felt like ages, I felt that I could finally stand up and get myself ready. I hope I don't have to go train today. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it. I also don't know if I'd be able to handle being in the castle with Jareth around. Oh what I mess my life has become.

*~* *~* *~*

I was lying on my bed, contemplating whether life was worth living, when there was a soft knock on my door. Instantly knowing who it was, I groaned and shut my eyes.

"Lilith, let me in."

"No."

"We need to talk about this."

"Please not right now."

"... Please, I know you're in there."

Oh my god he did not just start this.

"People are asking where you've been."

No, they haven't now please shut up.

"They say "have courage" and I'm trying to, I'm right here for you, just let me in."

This makes me want to ignore you more.

"We only have each other, it's just you and me, what are we gonna do?"

I dunno, ignore each other until I feel okay with talking?

"Lilith please, I just sung all that for you now open this door!" Jareth started banging on the door, making me more and more irritated with this man.

"Jareth stop! I don't want to talk right now! Just leave me alone!" My voice started to break and the tears started falling again.

"That's it. I'm coming in."

I groaned and flopped face-first into my bed, making sure that a pillow covered up my face and the now freely-falling tears.

The door creaked open and heavy footfalls made their way to my bed. My bed dipped down beside me, but I continued to ignore him. Why can't anyone listen when I say I just want to be alone? Just because I want to be alone doesn't mean I'm going to do anything brash... *sigh*

"Lilith, we really do need to talk."

Silence.

"Fine, if you won't talk then I will. I don't blame you for having... thoughts toward another man. It happens to everyone. What worries me is that it's Jeremiah that you have these thoughts toward. It may have something to do with your locked away memories. I don't want to loose you Lilith. Least of all to my brother. Now please will you talk to me?"

I sighed and sat up. "Why are you always so forgiving? I'm an awful person. I don't deserve you. I had unfaithful thoughts toward you brother for christ's sake! Scream, yell, hit me, do something! I'm not worthy of your forgiveness! I'm a despicable human being!" I screamed and shouted at Jareth, even hitting him on the chest, but he did nothing.

After I finally finished yelling at him, I collapsed onto him, all my energy drained. Why am I such a pathetic mess? Why does he always have to forgive me?

"This relationship is an absolute mess, isn't it?"

I looked up at Jareth to see his face emotionless and his eyes blank. It scared me to think about what was going on behind that mask.

"How could I possibly force you to be in this unhealthy relationship? You deserve someone better than me. How could I possibly do this to someone I love."

Jareth looked down at me. That's when I saw the hurt in his eyes. He was just as broken as I was.

"Jareth you didn't do anything. Remember, I chose to enter this relationship. All you did was steal a kiss." I smiled up at Jareth.

"And if it weren't for that kiss, I wouldn't have met the man that I love with all of my heart."

Jareth smiled down at me and took my cheek in his hand. "Lilith... I have to tell you something. I can't keep doing this. I can't hold off telling you anymore. Just... promise me you'll still be with me after all of this?"

Fear crept into my heart. "Jareth, what do you mean?"

"You... The full truth about who you were before hasn't been revealed to you."

"Yes, and?"

Jareth sighed. "Silme wasn't just influenced to be evil. She... had a little extra push."

"Jareth, what do you mean?"

"Rolan convinced her to allow herself to be... possessed by the ancient spirit of the most evil fae the Underground had ever known; Valentine, the Lost Princess. She was never expelled from your body, only you can do that. Any moment now she'll come back out, and I need you to fight her and win. If you don't win, she'll have complete possession of your body and you won't stand a chance against her. We'd have to... kill you to get rid of her. Don't let it go that far. Please, for me, fight her and win."

Before I could say anything else, a searing pain shot through my head and everything went dark.

*~* *~* *~*

My eyes shot open and I was in a wide field of green grass. Wait, this place seems familiar... I looked down to see that I was in a white dress. Suddenly it clicked. This is the field from that freaky dream with the vampire lady!

"Hello my dear Lilith. It's been a while."

I spun around to see vampire lady standing behind me with a cocky grin.

"Who are you?"

"My my, I thought you were smart? I thought you would have figured this out by now. Oh well, I guess I'll have to spell it out for you."

Her brown eyes flashed red and a surge of energy hit me hard in the chest, sending me flying. I landed on the ground with a thud and looked up to see the woman above me with a menacing grin on her face. My heart raced as she bent down to my level. Her lips brushed against my ear and I froze in fear. But what scared me the most were the words she whispered to me.

"I am Valentine."

*~* *~* *~*

*~* Jareth's POV *~*

"YOU TOLD HER?" Jeremiah roared. "SHE'S NOT EVEN CLOSE TO READY TO FACE VALENTINE! ARE YOU CRAZY?"

I sighed and rubbed my temple. Jeremiah is being a pain in the ass about the situation. "Jeremiah, we taught her all we could that would help her. She has all her abilities back now. She can use her nature magic and sword magic like the rest of us. She just needs to figure it out, and I'm sure she will. Lilith is smart. And way before all of this, she had somehow used her powers without triggering any memories. She's more powerful than all of us. All we can do is place our trust in her. Now please, stop yelling. You're giving me a headache. Plus your voice is obnoxious."

Jeremiah glared at me. "How can you be so calm? You love her, don't you?"

"Of course I love her! What kind of question is that?" I snapped.

"What I'm trying to say is how can you be so calm when there's a chance that she's going to die?"

I looked back at Lilith's unconscious body. "Because putting my faith in her is the only option I have. I refuse to think that Lilith will let there be any other outcome than her returning safely with her memories and power intact."

"You really are a hopeless case."

"Well I'd rather be hopeless than without hope."

*~* *~* *~*

She's Valentine? I have to defeat her? How? I don't have any magic! And she's a vampire. According to Jareth's she's the most evil fae in the history of the Underground. How could I compete with her?

Valentine laughed. "Awe, is poor Lilith all afraid now?" Valentine lifted her hand up. As her hand rose, so did my body. I gasped and tried to get down, but it was no use.

"Quit struggling!" I stopped and looked down at Valentine, who had a sadistic glint in her red eyes. "You're to be my new play toy. I haven't had one in such a long time. I can't wait to break that little spirit of yours. I'm going to make sure you scream like you've never screamed before. I know all of your worse fears, since I have been in your head for all of these torturous years. Hmm... What shall I do first? Ah, yes. I know precisely what to do."

Valentine smiled and waved her other hand. My mother appeared, huddled up and dressed in nothing but rags. Her skin clung to her bones in a way that looked almost painful.

"Oh Sarah," Valentine sang.

Mom looked up at us with dead eyes. Valentine laughed. "C'mere sweetheart. I have a task for you."

Mom stood up shakily and walked over to Valentine. Tears pricked my eyes as I saw the decrepit state my mom was in. I didn't let the tears spill over though. I won't give Valentine the satisfaction of seeing me broken. Besides, I've cried enough over the past few days. I already said I wasn't going to cry anymore after my mom died, I won't break that promise any more than I already have.

Valentine waved her hand again and a knife appeared. I gulped at the thought of what she'd do to me with it.

With a flick of her wrist, my mom's throat was slashed open and blood gushed out. I closed my eyes against the sight of seeing my mother die. But the sounds still reached me. I listened as my mom drowned on her own blood. There was a moment of silence until a manic laugh sliced through the air.

"That was priceless! Oh, the look on her face when I killed her! Ha!"

I opened my eyes and glared at Valentine. "You won't break me that easily. I already know she's dead and that this is all in my head. No matter how many people you kill in front of me, it won't do a thing."

Valentine smirked. "Oh, I know. That was just some foreplay. I have something much better in mind to break you."

*~* *~* *~*

I screamed as the blade sliced through my flesh. Valentine laughed and laughed. "Oh, this is perfect! I couldn't have imagined it better! Oh, you're such the perfect toy." Valentine traced the tip of the knife along my jaw. I glared at her and spat in her face. "You disgust me."

Valentine snorted. "Like that's going to do anything to me. I'm sure every villain ever immediately stops what they're doing because some haughty protagonist spits in their face."

I struggled against the force holding me up in the air once more, but it didn't do anything.

"You know, maybe I should let up on the physical torture for a while... Psychological torture is always pretty fun."

I slumped over, mentally preparing myself for whatever was about to come. Little did I know, no matter how much I prepared myself, it would never be enough.

"Lilith?"

My head snapped up at the familiar voice.

No...

"Oh, it seems I've figured out how to break you," Valentine purred.

I strained against the magic holding me up. I won't let her hurt him. No matter what, I have to protect him.

Valentine stalked up to Jareth with a knife in her hand.

"Lilith? Aren't you going to save me? Don't I mean anything to you?"

I kept my mouth shut and kept on struggling. Jareth, you mean everything to me...

"Lilith! Save me! Don't let me die!"

I won't! I promise! I won't ever let you die!

"Save me!"

I struggled and struggled against the magic as Valentine stalked closer and closer to him. No, you won't hurt him. I won't let you. It doesn't matter if he's real or not, you won't touch him!

All of a sudden, all the pressure around me disappeared and I fell to the ground. I huffed and stood up as fast as I could and charged at Valentine. I tackled her to the ground and knocked the knife out of her hands. The air around me began to thicken and the sky turned grey.

"You won't hurt the ones I love."

Valentine smirked up at me, her eyes going a deeper shade of red.

"That's what I like to hear."

And thus the battle has begun.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: A Battle of Destinies

  
Author's notes:

You thought it was gonna take longer, didn't you? :3

Well I'm too amazing for that so you didn't have to wait as long as others to get this chapter. So a little thing to take note of is the fact that even though this book is no longer "on hold," updates will still be slow af, so just warning you all. 

* * *

*~* Jareth's POV *~*

Each day that passed with Lilith still in a comatose state was like another day without food or water. I couldn't fully function without her. I want to know what's going on, how she's doing, but it's impossible to enter her brain and see what's happening. All I can do is wait for her to wake up and see if she lost or if she won.

"Jareth, you need to get some rest. You've been here for three days straight. Get some sleep, I'll be sure to get you if she wakes up."

I didn't even turn to look at Jeremiah. I simply kept my eyes on Lilith as I spoke. "I can't. I want to be here when she wakes up. If I'm not here when she wakes up then..." I sighed. "I can't even think properly right now. I just want her to wake up already."

Jeremiah placed a hand on my back. "I do too, brother. I do too."

I slumped over and rested my head on the bed beside Lilith. I was so worried for her. What if Rolan finds out? Or Ulantier does? Honestly I'd prefer Ulantier over Rolan any day, but I'd also prefer if neither of them made an appearance.

"We should move her to the war room," I said.

"You sure you want to move her there?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yes. It'd be safer for us in there. That way we wouldn't have to worry about someone overhearing and making an unexpected appearance."

Jeremiah sighed. "Alright. Can you carry her on your own?"

I sat up and nodded. "Yeah. Do you think you can move a sofa or bed or something? I don't want her to be uncomfortable."

"Yeah. Now pick her up so I can get this bed in there."

I picked Lilith up bridal style and began to make my way to the war room. Rolan flicked his hand at the bed and it immediately lifted itself up. I reached the war room and he somehow managed to get that bed through the entire castle without loosing anything. I carefully placed Lilith and swept her hair out of her face. I sighed and sat down beside her. I'm completely loosing my mind over this girl. That's something I'd never thought would happen to me. When I was younger I always imagined myself to be the bachelor king. Love had always seemed like a hindrance, a weakness. But now, I can't imagine myself without her. And I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"Well, I'm going to go home for a bit. Please don't do anything stupid when I'm gone. And tell me if she wakes up." Jeremiah waved and left the room before I could respond. I sighed and let my head fall onto the bed. How could I let something like this happen?

Suddenly Jeremiah burst back into the room with panic clear on his face.

"What is it?" I growled.

"Ulantier's here."

I shot up. "Seriously? Did he say what he wanted?" I asked as I stormed toward the door.

"I'm pretty sure I know what he wan-"

"You never know Jeremiah. Let's hope for the best."

We walked through the halls until we reached the throne room, where Ulantier stood with his usual mysterious aura around him. I put on a smile and walked before him, trying my best not to panic.

"Ulantier, what brings you to my kingdom, dear brother?"

Ulantier kept his normal stoic face as his eyes roamed around the room, clearly not impressed. "I heard through the grapevine that Silme has been staying here. Is that true?"

"And so what if she has been? What has it got to do with you?"

He raised an eyebrow and shot me a questioning look. "If the Rebellion catches word of this, not only would you be in danger, but so would she. It would have been best if she had stayed Above, younger brother."

"They had already found her, Ulantier. Not only that, but the Council had also sent out someone to kill her. I only did what I thought was necessary."

"You interfered with a matter of the Council's? Do you have a death wish, Jareth?"

"She could help us, Ulantier! As we speak she's battling with Valentine's spirit in the-"

"She's what?!"

I froze. I have never seen Ulantier this angry. His normally passive face was contorted in rage and his brown eyes swirled with anger.

"You actually let this happen? The reason we didn't just kill her and dispose of Valentine's spirit is because she was too strong for any of the councilmen to handle! What makes you think that she'll be able to defeat her?"

"I have faith in Lilith, Ulantier. She's stronger than you realize. One day she got so mad at me that she began to freeze everything, but she didn't trigger Valentine. Do you realize what that means?"

Ulantier looked shocked, which is rather surprising since just a few seconds ago was the first time I've seen him express emotion in a long time.

"She really is that strong?"

I nodded. "Yes, so please, wait before you do anything."

Ulantier thought on it for a moment. "Fine, I will do as you ask. But if Valentine comes out on top, I will make sure she is killed."

I nodded, knowing that there'd be nothing else we could do at that point. "Very well. Until then, we will wait."

*~* To Recap *~*

"You won't hurt the ones I love."

Valentine smirked up at me, her eyes going a deeper shade of red.

"That's what I like to hear."

And thus the battle has begun.

*~* Lilith's POV *~*

Valentine threw me up in the air with a blast of force, but I somehow managed to land on my feet lightly. I immediately stood up and sent a blast of energy right back at her, but she easily deflected it.

"Do you really think something as pathetic as that could stop me? Hah! You're even more hopeless than I thought!"

I glared at her. A sudden surge of energy raced through my body and blasted through my hands. Vines raced along the ground, twisting and turning as they raced toward Valentine's feet. They wrapped themselves around her feet and lifted her into the air, and then immediately slamming her back into the ground. I stood there, stunned for a few seconds until a loud cackle pierced the air.

"Now that was fun! Maybe this will be an interesting fight after all!"

Valentine stood up and grinned in my directed. "Now it's my turn."

She threw her hands forward and before I could react, rocks shot up from beneath me and threw me into the sky. I screamed and tried to do anything to keep me from hitting the ground, but I still hit the ground hard and had the wind knocked out of me. Something must have worked because right now all the bones in my body should be broken.

"You're so pathetic. You can't even control your magic enough to land properly. You'll never win. Your body is mine."

I glared up at Valentine. She will not win. I won't let her. Magic pulsed through my body as I stood up. Everything seemed to grow smaller, but I didn't notice. I was too focused on destroying Valentine. I will win, and I will see Jareth again. Nothing will stop me from saving the people and the world that I have grown to love.

"Oh ho! So you want to play that game, huh? Well, let's get started then!"

A red aura pulsed around Valentine as she grew. It didn't phase me though. I need to win this. No, I have to win this. If I don't, everything will be lost. Even though I've never use my powers before, I somehow knew how to use them. It almost felt as if someone was guiding me along, showing me the ropes of how to use my abilities. It made me feel less helpless towards the whole situation.

I grabbed the sword out of the sheath that appeared on my waist and glared at Valentine.

"I won't let you win!"

Valentine cackled as she grew. "I'm afraid I won't let myself loose. Do you know how hard it is being stuck in someone else's head? Absolutely awful! I have to deal with someone else's thoughts constantly entering my own! It's gotten to the point where I don't even know where I begin and you end! I just want it to stop!" A sudden fireball flew at my head. I had so little time to react that I barely ducked in time for it to fly over my head, crashing into the ground somewhere behind causing the Earth to quiver at our feet.

"I'm also afraid I'll be erased too. That's not the type of reputation a woman has to leave behind these days you know."

I huffed and straightened myself up. "It doesn't matter what you want or I want, it's about my world. Our, world. I can't let you destroy the people I love, nor the land I love. You used to be good, you used to be a kind-hearted person, Valentine. But you let power-lust and blood-lust corrupt you into someone you're not. Please, just let this be over. I don't want to hurt anyone."

Valentine cackled at my words. I should've known she wouldn't listen. "Why should I listen to a filthy half-breed? You're not even a real fae or a real anything! You're not even human! So what you're a bit more powerful than an average fae? Well so am I! Bring it on, you puny illegitimate."

"At least I got my powers by birth and not by killing others! If anyone's the mutt here, it's you!"

Valentine glared at me from across the field, her red eyes burning holes into my soul. "What did you call me?"

"You heard me, a mutt!"

Before I could comprehend what was happening, I was sent flying backwards into a rock pillar that shot up from the ground.

Valentine appeared before me, panting as she glared up at me. "Don't you ever, ever, call me a mutt."

I smirked down at her, all sense of dread gone. "I don't care what you do to me, you mutt."

Valentine screeched and reached to grab my throat, but I quickly ducked kicked her feet out from beneath her.

"How dare you defy me! Maybe I should teach you a little respect."

Rocks once again shot up from beneath me, but I was prepared this time. I crouched down and rode them up, using them as an advantage. I jumped down at Valentine and shot a wave of energy at her, which she managed to dodge and retaliated with her own ball of energy which hit the rocks, sending a wave of them raining down on me as I landed. That didn't phase me though. I immediately retaliated with a wave of vines and sent ball after ball of energy at her.

"Oh so you're going for a power play, eh? Very well then."

Valentine cut the vines with a swipe of her hand and dissipated the energy balls in the same swipe.

"Why don't we make things a little more interesting, eh?"

A red aura surrounded Valentine once more. I hadn't even realized we weren't giants anymore. That doesn't matter though, I let the purple aura surround me again, sending me up along with Valentine. The same feeling from earlier surrounded me, the presence of someone else seemed to be with me. I felt the almost motherly embrace of someone fold around me, sending a warm feeling through my veins and to my fingertips, itching to hold the sword at my waist again.

I glanced up at Valentine, suddenly filled with a new determination to beat her. I grabbed the hilt of my sword and brought it out, to find that it now had purple flames surrounding the black blade.

Valentine chuckled from across the way, a sort of humor in her red eyes.

"It seems you have someone helping you. Tell Silme I said hi."

"Why don't you say it to me yourself, you coward?"

I suddenly found myself no longer in control of my body, and I now saw everything in a sort of third-person point of view. Panic seized my chest as I realized I was no longer in my body, I was actually out of it. I was having a literal out-of-body experience.

Don't panic Lilith, it's me, Silme. I'll take things from here.

I-or rather, Silme- lunged at Valentine, her sword out and a fierce look on her face. Their swords clashed, sending streams of fire to the ground as the flames fell. The sounds of metal clashing filled my ears as the two fought.

Lilith, listen to me. I know this is sudden and strange, but I'm on your side. I don't want to be locked away anymore, but I also don't want to be controlled by her either. I've had time to reflect upon my actions and I see how wrong I was back then. I've also had time to reflect upon whether or not when the time comes for me to come back, whether you or I would get the chance to continue to live.

Now before you start to worry, don't. I've watched you grow up, Lilith. I've been watching you since you were a baby. I watched you when you said your first word, took your first steps. I watched you when you first started riding your bike, and also when you baked your first cupcake. I watched it all and I remember it all. So that is why I'm giving this chance to live to you, Lilith.

I've had my chance to live and I wasted it in a blood-lust fueled rage. You still have a chance at life. Know that as I fight, I fight for you Lilith. And I will win for you. So please, do not stress. I won't let us fail now.

Goodbye, my Lilith. Have a good life, and know, that I loved you like you were my own child.

Tears streamed down my face as Silme's voice echoed through my head. She's been watching over me this entire time. My own guardian angel. And I didn't even know.

Silme shot a blast of energy at Valentine and immediately went in for the kill while Valentine was distracted by the ball of energy. Just as Silme's sword plunged itself into Valentine's chest, another sword buried itself into Silme's stomach.

A loud scream pierced the air as tears streamed down my face. It took me a second before I realized it was my own scream.

A loud cackle filled the air as Valentine crumpled to the ground.

"It looks like we both loose, Lilith."

"I wouldn't say that."

Valentine looked in shock and anger as my body seemed to disappear and then reappear beside Silme.

"What is this?" Valentine shrieked. "What have you done?"

"It seems we were able to fool you, Valentine."

Valentine glared in anger at Silme as she sat on the ground. I rushed over to her as soon as I was fully materialized and tried to fix her wound.

"No no no... You can't die on me. Not like this. I didn't even get to know you! Oh no, please don't do this to me Silme. Don't leave me."

Silme smiled and wiped the tears off my face. "It's fine, Lilith my darling. It's my time to go. Live your life now, don't let me be a burden. Oh, and do tell Jeremiah I've missed him so, and that I forgive him."

"No! You're going to tell him that yourself, and you're going to tell him that you love him. You're going to make him happy again, okay?"

Silme only smiled as her life slowly left her.

"Oh Lilith... How you've grown..."

Silme's hand reached up once more to touch my cheek before it fell to the ground, lifeless.

"No!" I screamed, holding onto her lifeless body. "Please... don't leave me like this..."

Sobs shook my body as I held onto Silme, the guardian angel I never knew I had. The one who should've hated me but loved me instead. The one who should've lived in place of me.

I glanced up from Silme's body to see Valentine, on the ground, lifeless. I let go of Silme and stood up to look around me. In the distance, I could see a white door that wasn't there before. I began my way over there, but before I got far, I turned back and grabbed Silme's body. She's looked after me all these years, for once I'm going to look after her and make sure she gets a proper burial.

And so, with Silme's body on my shoulders, I trudged my way out of my head and back to my family. To my world.

To Jareth.


End file.
